Sweet Revenge
by xsmokeandmirrorsx
Summary: Jack is fed up with the weakness, fed up with defeat. With a new found mentor in toe, now no one will stand in the way of his his revenge... What will happen when Chase, Wuya and The Monks meet the new Jack?
1. The begining

He had changed. No. He had transformed. Images flickered behind his eyelids, the scornful memories mockingly poisoning his thoughts. It had seemed so long ago, but the same familiar faces still haunted his vision, the looks of pity and contempt still piercing his soul. It had become almost natural to him... defeat. He had almost accepted his permanent place at the bottom rung, constantly surpassed by both his enemies and his dubious allies. He had promised himself he would never forget that time. Even as the features of his sworn enemies had begun to fade and he could no longer recall their voice, he would still run the memories over and over, never failing to spur him on, to spur him further away from the time where his fight against those retched monks was less than futile. He was weak and he knew it. His thin, thread-like body and feeble mind let him down time after time, but now...

"Now it's different..." Jack mumbled, as he sinuously flowed from one stance to another. In the years he had been away, his adolescent body had transformed into a sleek muscular frame; not too big, but perfectly formed for his build so that he could duck, weave and strike with deadly accuracy. Flaming hair tumbled carelessly around his face as beads of sweat formed on his forehead, carefully sweeping his feet against the cold, concrete floor, kicking and striking imaginary foes.

"Of course it is different dear Jack. You have me..." A fierce voice called out from the gloomy and sheltering shadows of the room. That voice... It pulled at his muscles, lead his arms and legs like a puppet on a string as his strikes became more ferocious; his eyes transfixed on the image following his movements in the cracked mirror in front of him.

"You're nearly ready Jack." The voice had moved forward slightly into the light and revealed the delicate female figure who possessed it. "And revenge will be sweet..."

The temple's grounds were still in that sleepy state between dawn and the glaring eastern sun. Graceful Bluebirds sang sweet melodies in the trees, resonating them into the still morning air as the other wildlife gathered at the fountain to bathe. A perfect picture of natural harmony. This picture was shattered at the sound of a shrill voice shouting over the temple gardens.

"You're goin down Rai!" Kimiko's mocking voice carried on the soft wind across the temple's grounds.

"Bring it on _Baby_!" Was her opponent's patronizing reply.

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" Kimiko spat the command with as much venom as she could muster. "And don't call me Baby!"

Escaping the path of the flaming arrows with ease, Raimundo laughed at her anger. He knew when Kimiko got angry her fire got that little more dangerous... but the trick was to get her so angry that she lost control- that was her weakness.

"C'mon, _Baby... _you can do better than that!" Raimundo taunted her further. "OK, OK. I'll go easy on ya... bein the only girl an all..."

Kimiko's eyes burnt deep red and her blood boiled, rising the heat dangerously to her pale skin. Thrusting the star towards Raimundo, she let the burning energy inside her explode outwards through the weapon.

"Fire!" She screeched, but her poisonous anger soon subsided for the stomach churning fear rapidly enveloping her body as streams of fire burst into the air, covering the sky with an auburn blaze before hurtling downwards to rain upon them. Kimiko could only stare at the furious sky with terrified eyes until a familiar voice broke the spell.

"Orb of Tornami!" A waterfall of torrential rain rose into the sky, calming the flames and soaking the grounds in the temple.

"Thanks Omi." Kimiko mumbled, her head bowed in shame.

"Woah girl! That was great!" Raimundo beamed. Kimiko just groaned and collapsed into the floor feeling the droplets of water cool her face.

"You must be more careful Kimiko..." Omi started his 'High and mighty/ I'm better than you' speech before she zoned out and gazed across the grounds, looking for something more interesting to concentrate on. She saw Clay under a sturdy tree, eyes fastened shut, calmly meditating and completely unfazed by the events. "Why can't I be that calm?" She thought out loud, slightly startled by her own voice.

"We've all got a bit rusty" Raimundo offered, placing a reassuring hand gently on her shoulder. "Chase Young won't let Wuya off her leash to fight us for the Wu and God knows what happened to Jack, so there's no-one to stop us really."

"I wonder what happened to Jack." Omi said in a concerned voice.

"Maybe he just gone an given up bein evil. He's bin gone a couple of years..." Clay had snapped out of his trance and had joined the group on the refreshingly moist grass. But even he admitted that wasn't like Jack. He always just... kept fighting.

"Things are quiet without him..." Rai said, reminiscing.

"Don't tempt fate guys." Kimiko warned, sitting bolt upright. "Now he's not here to steal from us, life is a lot easier. We've got to keep it that way." They all knew she was right. With Jack gone and Wuya now Chase's lapdog, things were a lot easier and they could finally relax.

The monks' thoughts were interrupted by a familiar groaning approaching them. It was Dojo, crawling along the ground and moaning dramatically.

"No, no, don't help -I insist..." Dojo groaned sarcastically, letting his tongue roll out towards Kimiko, who was looking slightly disgusted by the rash covering his body.

"Lovely..." She said backing away from him, scratching her own arms.

"Dojo! Have you been eating form the medicine cabinet again?" Raimundo sighed, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

Dojo looked shiftily at him. " No...maybe...Ok, yes." He wheezed, scratching his flaking scales right next to Kimiko, who squirmed and promptly moved next to Omi.

"What have we told you about-?" Raimundo began to ask.

"But they're all so pretty..." Dojo interrupted, his eyes widening slightly, gazing at nowhere in particular.

"What is your purpose here, Dojo?" Omi asked as the green dragon turned to his direction.

There are Shen Gong Wu coming!" He replied, darting around Raimundo, scratching his scales. "About 5 or 6 of em are gonna reveal themselves."

"Urgh, Dojo!" Raimundo whined, pushing the little dragon off his lap and scratching at his own body. He couldn't help but laugh at Omi though, joyfully jumping around the grounds.

"Yes!" Omi said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Bout time!" Clay exclaimed, high fiving Raimundo. There hadn't been any Shen Gong Wu reveal themselves for at least 3 months, and all the monks were becoming restless.

"It might be a while yet though, guys..." Dojo added, his tail twitching rhythmically. Kimiko giggled quietly at the eagerness of her friends, putting her hand on Omi's shoulder and turning to Dojo, a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

"We'll be ready..." She said, determination naturally coating her voice.

In the temple, master Fung continued to meditate in the silence of the Shen Gong Wu chamber, slipping in and out of consciousness as he fought for the serenity that surrounded him. Once he let the beautiful calmness consume him, he woke abruptly by a sickening feeling assaulting is senses and rising to claim his entire body. Something was wrong. The monks' lack of opponents had made them idle, their senses dulling as the danger dwindled from their surroundings. Clearly, they couldn't sense this unsettling feeling that had overcome him so easily. The sensation was all too familiar to him. When Wuya acquired her body again, he sensed the power approaching, but this was different. It was terrifying. Whatever was coming was powerful, and he couldn't help but fear the worst. The monks were not ready.


	2. Rising power

**Hey, second chapter! ok this isnt the end theres more to come... R&R plzzzzzzzzzz...**

**Don't own XS but it would be fun wouldnt it?...**

Wuya felt uneasy. Sitting by the pristine fountain, immersed in the most serene and magical atmosphere of Chase's palace, she still couldn't relax and detach herself form the world outside. Daintily dipping her feet into the crystal waters, she scorned herself for feeling so confused. She noticed she wasn't the only one feeling anxious. Chase's numerous, usually calm cats were pacing the grounds nervously, padding their feet on the ornate stone and looking forlornly at their master, meditating in the soft, warm glow of twilight. The atmosphere was suffocating and she couldn't take it any longer. Glancing at Chase, she could sense his frustration too, so she took a deep breath and strolled to his side.

"What's going on Chase? What's wrong with everyone?" She said, more fiercely than she had intended and regretted it immediately. Chase merely smiled, and with eyes still closed said,

"So you can sense it too? What do you think is happening Wuya?" Wuya was startled by this question and shifted nervously in an uncomfortable silence until she finally answered.

"Well, I know there's a backlog of Shen Gong Wu. There haven't been any revealed lately but there's set to be a huge haul of them revealing all at once soon..." she trailed off as Chase jumped to his feet and laughed.

"What!" Wuya snapped. She hated being mocked, especially by him.

"There is that, but can't you feel something else? Something powerful?" he was whispering now, making her hang onto his every word like an eager child. "That's exactly what it is...Power." Wuya was still confused and it showed. Chase smirked and whispered into her ear "The world is unbalanced, and it is about time a new power crawls out from the woodwork. Something powerful is near, and I bet when those Shen Gong Wu are revealed, they will come out to play..."

Wuya couldn't help but let a smile spread across her face. If something powerful was coming, she would make sure to be there to take advantage. If she could just get her powers back, things would be very different indeed.

Jack couldn't help but stare. His mentor was stretching in the setting sun, letting orange rays bathe over her. She looked magnificent, but he knew that it was in the smothering abyss of the night that she truly came to life.

"Can I join you?" he said, breaking the calming silence.

"Of course" came her stark reply, her words swathed in delicate Chinese tones. She had already explained to Jack why the setting sun never failed to mesmerise her. She was amazed at the transformation of the bowing sun as the darkness engulfed the sky. Dark defeating light: the way it will inevitably be. Jack sat by her side, examining her. Her eyes lost in the horizon, she sat upright leaning back on her hands: a purposely playful pose.

"Her words don't match her age." he thought, glancing at her curiously. That would come in useful, he knew. It seemed so long ago that he had first made that judgement; it was one of the first things he noticed about her.

**Flashback**

_Never feeling so much rage, he couldn't understand the bitter burning lying almost visibly underneath his chalky skin. It was becoming more and more common; these outbursts, contorting his face and clenching his fists in misplaced resentment. It was a pity there was no one except his faithful machines to feel the brunt of this new force. As fast as it invades his body, it dissipates as the realisation hits him, sinking his body down with his head cradled in his hands. He would have thought he would be used to this now, as another crippling defeat forces him to step backwards from his goal; but no. It was getting harder. Reminiscing resentfully, he at least had a chance against the newly recruited monks and a spectral Wuya to keep him on his toes. Now... now the three great Heylin evils were very much alive and what has come of it? Nothing! Their demeanour has shifted through amusement and disinterest, finally resting in disdain where he is concerned. _

_Huffing half heartedly he noted that these raptures of passion only manifested once the rivalry had finished, once the defeat had truly buried itself and the victors were long gone. It was only part way through his musings that she had made an appearance. Understandably his reception was less than warming until his eyes were drawn to his listless drones, deactivated and scattered across the unforgiving floor, accompanied by a knowing smile staring back into his panicking eyes. Tepidly demanding an explanation, the conversation which followed was one he would find hard forgetting. Admittedly his suspicion was only overwhelmed by the enthusiasm in her contentions, and as his trust built, his despondency quelled. She believed in him... that was enough to pull him back from the abyss. 'Sky' is what she called herself. He had no idea whether that was her real name but that didn't matter. What mattered was what she offered... revenge. _

**End Flashback**

Back on the lush grass, the horizon had succumbed to the inevitable darkness; the full moon and stars the only light permitted in the sea of black. Jack could see Sky taking in the moon's rays, and then disappear from view. He smirked and stood up, hands on guard ready to strike. Sky was most energetic when the moon was full, but her lightning fast blow to Jack's chest was still blocked by his stronger arms. She laughed as they continued to spar, dancing gracefully across the grass, weaving and blocking.

"You're ready now, Jack, and the perfect place to make your entrance is where those Shen Gong Wu will be revealed" She said, still daring Jack to hit her.

"Chase and Wuya will see me fight then..." Jack said, suddenly unsure. Painful memories remained vivid in his mind of the pair's dominating aura that he always seemed to have succumbed to. Despite his training, his self conscious mind was still there.

"Then let them. It will be a pleasant surprise for them both..." She replied, trapping his hands and throwing him to the floor, making him land harshly on the dewy grass.

"There, there dear Jack..." She said, helping him up again and sensing his unease. "Just think about the look on their faces when they see you in the battlefield... obliterating those pathetic excuses for Xiaolin monks..."

He did imagine. He had imagined for years, but now, it was going to be a reality...


	3. Battlefield

A few days had passed since Chase had told Wuya of the impending power that was coming. Immediately, as Chase had suspected, Wuya became quiet: undoubtedly planning how to involve herself with this new rival.

"So predictable." Chase thought, carefully moving his body through graceful Tai Chi forms. He wasn't a fool; he knew that this new opponent could be trouble and spent the last few days training and preparing for battle, honing his skills. The question was: For battle with what? This new power could be a useful ally or just as likely, another enemy to add to his collection. "Of course this new rival is no match for myself" he continued to think "But now I can show these idiotic so called warriors I am surrounded by how a true master fights." The tranquil setting was shattered with a pained squeal from Wuya, who rushed into the main hall. Her eyes were glowing brightly and a satanic smile was plastered on her face.

"Chase! Oh..." Wuya stopped in her tracks and studied the man in front of her. He was mid flow in an intricate Tai Chi movement, but was topless, and wearing a pair of exquisite silk black trousers she had never seen him wear before. She saw no harm in staring..."I mean, who couldn't?" she thought to herself. His muscular figure was well looked after and expertly toned through a lifetime of training... one of the advantages of living with Chase.

The dragon lord rolled his eyes. "If you've quite finished..."

"Ah, yes. The Wu have been revealed, All 5 of them." She said hurriedly, almost blushing like a caught schoolgirl, but fought to keep her composure. Chase smiled. "Perfect timing" he said, and put on an equally grand silk top, followed by his signature armour. Making his way through the palace, he stopped at a small room and lovingly removed an ornate staff. Wuya had never known Chase to bring a weapon to retrieve a Shen Gong Wu. "This should be interesting..." She thought.

Both gathering around the peculiar eye shaped orb sprouting from the palace floor, they looked into it at the image of the Xiaolin Monks climbing onto Dojo and taking off, clutching assorted weapons and Shen Gong Wu.

"News is out then." Wuya sighed.

"Let's go... and don't slow me down this time" Chase sneered.

"Oh, I will try not to..." Wuya replied sarcastically.

"She has no idea." Chase thought to himself, marching in front of her. This was not going to be an ordinary fight. Even if they did not fight themselves, the monks would either be proved as warriors or defeated spectactually by this mysterious power. Chase let an unholy grin creep across his face. "This is going to be fun..."

"This is perfect." Jack stood on the chalky earth beneath him and examined his surroundings. Sky had taught him that: Learn the landscape, make the place yours and they will always be at a disadvantage. He felt at Kin with the soon to be battlefield as he breathed in the cool breeze and ran his finger across the cliff line. His other hand held his latest gift from his mentor: a beautiful dagger with a pearl and silver handle, engraved with pictures of imperial Chinese cranes. Not that he would need it, but it made him feel safer; protected. Looking at the heavens, he realized that his feelings were well justified. Heavy storm clouds lingered over the horizon, painting the celestial canvas and threatening destruction. Breathing deeply, inhaling the static in the air, he reasoned that a gathering of this significance would bring some sort of natural turmoil. The Heylin always seemed to bring the heavy weather with them. Grinning at the thought, he gathered the bag of Shen Gong Wu he had hastily collected, skewing his smile into a sneer as they reminded him of the last time he had fought for those retched objects. Those monks literally flew in and took them from his hands, but the humiliation was worse than the loss.

"Say pretty please and we might let you go, Jack..." He shook Kimiko's patronizing and mocking voice from his head.

"Things are different now..." He thought, running his fingers through his hair, the russet strands longer and more chaotic than before, just to emphasise the point. He also glanced at his clothes. No uncomfortable trousers, clumpy boots or restricting leather coat. His new stronger body was covered by a black Kung Fu suit in which he could move easily and fight effectively, as well as showing off his frame, which he didn't mind. Yep, he had certainly changed; the fundamental alterations hopefully extended through his outward demeanour. Clutching the Shen Gong Wu by his side, his fingers scratched across the coarse material, letting his anger rise as he watched and waited for his prey to arrive...

Hypnotised by the inspiring beauty around them, the monks gazed over the lush meadows and rugged cliffs only to be interrupted harshly from their awe as they jolted, gripping onto the dragon slicing through the air beneath them.

"They're close! I can almost feel em!" Dojo panted, his watering eyes flickering frantically around him.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that Wu!" Kimiko squeaked excitedly, rubbing her hands together.

"What's the bettin' Wuya turns up for this one?" Clay shouted over the wind whipping past and carrying his words with it.

"We need not worry about Wuya." Omi laughed. "She's still in the service of Chase Young."

"That's a disturbing thought..." Raimundo murmured, mostly to himself.

"What?" Omi asked innocently, craning his neck up to the taller Brazilians' face.

"Sorry to interrupt this slightly nauseating conversation but...Here we go!" Dojo shouted, as he dived dramatically into the meadow below. Surrounded by chalk cliffs on one side and a dramatic drop into the depths on the other, the plateau stretched out in a carpet of green creating an arena between the white dunes.

Jumping expertly onto the rough grass and wild flowers that covered the earth, they furiously looked around for any sign of the Wu. As each of their heads turned to look in the same direction, they changed their expressions of excitement and eagerness to confusion and sudden affright. The sky seemed to have been invaded by dark clouds; smothering the atmosphere. Studying the figure rooted in the distance, they noted his bowed head shielding his features, but also the familiar essence every monk could feel indicating danger.

"Is this what Master Fung was telling us about?" Omi murmured, his eyes not leaving the statue like figure. At the temple, it was all their concerned master could do to warn the monks about the change in ambience, urging them to expect a shift in power.

"Ha! It this them who should be scared!" Omi had exclaimed triumphantly, before instantly shifting his tone at what he saw next. The figure held out a bag to his side, still cloaking his features, and carelessly tipped out the contents one after another. Tumbling to the ground, each item revealed by their scroll was laid dangerously out of reach, taunting them. The monks' eyes met, willing each other for reassurance.

"C'mon guys! 4 against 1...easy..." Rai broke the silence and stepped forward towards the curious man. But as soon as his foot connected with the ground, the figure's head shot upwards to reveal the venomous face staring back at them, eyes burning with anger.


	4. Declaration

Time stood eerily still as the monks stared together in disbelief, unsure of what to say.

"Is that..." Kimiko stopped mid-sentence, frowning as she struggled to focus on the figure.

"Jack..." Omi finished.

"No way, it can't be!" Raimundo shook his head refusing to believe it. Studying the man, his denial softened as recognition dawned on him. Everything seemed wrong; the murderous eyes, the secure posture, the commanding presence. Except that flaming hair, the milk white skin... it was definitely him.

"That's so unfair!" He complained, pointing dramatically at the man, still emphatically static in his place. "He can't just turn up now, just when we thought we had got rid of him." An added hint of ridicule laced his words, earning a smirk from his lips.

"Maybe he is here to... say hello?" Omi said enthusiastically.

"Yes, Omi that's exactly why I'm here." Jack replied sarcastically, startling the monks out of their inward conversations. Omi looked slightly jolted before Jack broke the silence again. "Not even a hello? That's not very nice is it?"

"I heard you were dead...no such luck." Kimiko taunted, her hands plated firmly on her hips.

"Your feminine charm never ceases to amaze me Kimiko." Jack replied, sneering as his response brought her arms back to her sides, breaking through her cocky manner. Distracting them with pre battle chats was almost proving too easy, using the time to examine each monk and familiarise himself again after what felt like forever.

"Look for their strengths and weaknesses. They've all got them, and exploit them both..." Jack smiled as he remembered what Sky had told him. It seemed so obvious, but he had needed someone to tell him. Now he did it without thinking. His mechanical brain was perfect for calculating and processing information about each monk, and it was always there, he just didn't know how to use it.

"Enough if this chitter chatter!" Omi shouted. "Surrender or face a humiliating defeat!"

"Same old lines, Omi? I may have changed but you sure haven't..." Jack taunted, almost knowing the monk's next reaction. Omi clenched his teeth and ran towards Jack wildly, who let him run in close and attempt a flying kick at his stomach, before stepping to the side, sending the little monk flying onto the unforgiving sea of green behind him.

"Nice move, Chrome-Dome..." Jack forced a laugh; his heart pounding viciously behind the pretence.

Circling him hurriedly, the monks hardly paused before launching their attacks, almost on reflex. His heart beating relentlessly, panic spread quickly through his veins as he barely dodged the first attack. Each assault came in turn and each was evaded, confidence stealing his body back from the adrenaline enough for him to place his hands behind his back.

"Out of breath already?" He said to the panting monks.

"Now how did you get so darn quick?" Clay said, scratching his head.

"Ah, now that's a secret." He replied, clamping his foot down on the cowboy's knee, sending him onto the ground, cradling his leg and groaning. An uncontrollable grin spread across his face as his attention was brought to Raimundo, reaching out towards the Shen Gong Wu scattered along the floor. Using speed he didn't even know he had, Jack appeared next to the Brazilian boy and stamped on his hand.

"No Xiaolin Showdowns today." Jack said, before kicking upwards making the boy's nose flow crimson, staining the buttercups beneath him and making Rai collapse onto the grass with his head buried in his hands. He wasn't going to allow a Xiaolin Showdown now. He needed to prove to them things have changed; that he's broken the mould and he didn't need those showdowns to win... he would just take what he wanted from them.

He span towards the last monk standing. Connecting his eyes to hers he hesitated, catching his breath as they sized each other silently. He found himself almost mislead by the monk's gentle frame but almost instantly he was dragged back to reality by the ferociousness held in her gaze. Shaking his head, he tried to regain focus. Underestimating her could be his downfall.

Kimiko flicked her eyes to each of her friends lying on the floor, her breathing becoming shallower as the anger became painfully apparent in her expressions.

"Poor Kimiko...no big strong monks to save you now..." Jack taunted, moving gingerly in an attempt to circle her.

"Get over yourself, Spicer. I can bring you down myself." Kimiko clenched her fists and brought out her favoured Shen Gong Wu- the Star Hanabi.

"Ooo... bringing out the big guns." Jack laughed.

"Fire!" Kimiko sent flames into the air towards Jack, but to her surprise, there was no-one in front of her anymore. Her heart felt like a jackhammer, and as she began to swing around to look behind her, a pair of tense arms grabbed hold of her tight; one hand clasped around her delicate neck and the other snatching the weapon from her hand. She hardly had time to gasp for breath before Jack picked her up by her throat and pinned her against the cliff. Watching her struggle in vain, that determined face fall to desperation, he leaned in close to mock her further.

"Do you want me to let you go?" He said quietly.

Kimiko attempted to speak but the acidic burning in her throat forbade her; the only sound that escaped was a choked gasp as she struggled for breath. Jack smiled, whispering in her ear."Say pretty please..."

"Third arm sash!" Clay was standing on one leg with the Shen Gong Wu tied around his waist. The claw of the sash cut directly through the air towards Jack, who dropped Kimiko to her knees and spun around to catch the arm mid-flight. In one fluid motion, he flipped his knife out of his sleeve and sliced it through the weapons fabric; severing its power. Clay merely advanced forward, signalling his fellow monks who were on their feet to do the same. They had each called on their element and their eyes glowed with each of their assigned powers. Kimiko backed away to catch her breath and Jack focused his concentration on these elemental warriors, their faces distorted with rage. Jack let his face become expressionless. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of showing them any insight into what he was feeling. Chase Young used to do this, adding to his calm and composed exterior. Jack wondered if Chase was watching from his throne. He hoped he was. Out of all the people who had humiliated him, Chase's scorn had damaged him the most. These thoughts quickly disappeared from his mind as the monks stopped and were joined by an apprehensive Kimiko with a strip of cloth wrapped loosely around her neck. Each monk calling out to their element, the atmosphere filled with electric energy, overwhelming his presence on the battlefield. Watching the four elements rise in power, Jack found himself surrounded; suppressed by the thickening air as a wave of panic rose up inside him.

"No...I can't give up now. This is what I've been waiting for..." His own voice almost screaming inside his head, Jack gulped at the thickening air in anticipation of what approached him.

Everything seemed to slow down as Jack saw the torrent of attacks surround him. A wall of water as high as the cliffs rushed towards him like a tsunami from the right, as well as an earth shattering ridge in the ground appearing from the left of him. Gales of wind guided the water and fanned the flames that circled Jack, making him stranded in a sea of elements. The ember haired boy breathed deeply, almost choking on the black smoke rising to the sky, joining the murderous storm clouds.

"What are you gonna do now?" A Brazilian voice broke through the flames.

A sudden burst of energy rushed through Jack as he ran towards the impending wall of water. Making sure his stance was sturdy and squaring his shoulders, he jumped through the torrent of water, spreading his arms to break the intensity of the attack. It had worked, and the freezing water fell to the ground, dousing the flames in the meadow and crashing down onto the already weak Kimiko. Her concentration broke, releasing any control of her element and left her crashed against the ragged rocks, sending pain shooting down her back making her feel completely spent. Searching within herself for any energy left, she found none and collapsed, breathless. Although his plan had worked, it had come at a price: the force of the water had been a major shock to his body and he fought desperately to stop his arms and legs shaking out of control or betraying him completely and stop working altogether. He couldn't afford to lose any energy now; no move should be wasted.

"Kimiko!" Omi shouted, fear spreading across his face. With the bald monk distracted, Jack took his chance and jumped behind him. Before Omi could turn around, Jack kicked him with as much energy as he could gather, sending the little monk into the daunting path of the Dragon of Earth's attack. A ridge had appeared in the cliff face above Omi, which was tumbling downwards with tremendous force.

"Omi! Look out little fella!" Clay shouted; his voice desperate as he watched his friend lay rigid and wide eyed at the oncoming carnage. Running frantically, the cowboy threw himself into the surge to stop his own attack. As the torrent of rock bore down upon them both, Clay punched upwards, causing the landslide of stone to break apart, weakening the blow. Once the dust had settled, Jack looked for any sign of his opponents, and saw a huddled figure kneeling beside the rocks, shaking and fighting to keep his consciousness, while still shielding a small bundle lying in front of him. Jack was glad: he didn't want them dead, not yet.

Raimundo stood in stunned silence. Everything had happened so quickly, he was unable to do anything to save his fellow monks, now strewn across the meadow.

"Are the Wu worth that much to you?" He shouted at his pale, expressionless opponent.

Jack forced out a laugh before answering. "Oh please, don't make me laugh. This is about revenge."

Raimundo rushed towards Jack, his feet pounding on the dry grass as Jack held up his guard and waited. As they collided, there was a flurry of striking, kicking and weaving from both warriors. Jack struggled to keep his focus as his arms ached and he struggled to catch his breath. He could feel the exhaustion weighing heavily on his worn body, worryingly aware as his punches landed weaker. He had to finish this soon.

Flipping out his knife, he manoeuvred uneasily behind Raimundo, taking advantage of the rare window of opportunity as he sliced diagonally down the boys back. Watching his foe stagger forward, his hands still shook as Rai fell back to the earth. Deep red blood seeped from the wound and stained his clothes crimson as his body lay rigid in shock. Jack similarly stood motionless, his muscles refusing to relax his grip until he could believe what he was seeing. Stepping gingerly backwards, a breathless laugh escaped from his lips.

"Finally..." Jack whispered to himself. It had been far too long.


	5. Watched

Beaten, bruised, and utterly humiliated, the monks lay on the cold, unforgiving earth beneath them in disbelief.

"This can't be happening!" Raimundo seethed, as the warm comfort of unconsciousness flooded over him like the tides. Jack stood over them in triumph and revelled in the look of surprise and fear in their eyes. "Pathetic" was all he needed to say. He dropped the bag of Shen Gong Wu to at their feet in disgust.

"I have no use for them now..." he whispered to them as an unmerciful grin spread across his face. Turning on his heel, he strolled away, humming to himself and soaking in the pride of his conquest.

Unknown to Jack, a pair of relentless eyes were boring down upon him in equal disbelief to the monks.

"Now isn't that interesting...how could an insignificant insect like him acquire such power?" It was the figure of Chase Young, crouched on the cliffside like a tiger, watching the events unfold before him. By his side was a frantic and hysterical Wuya, pacing the cliff.

"How can he do that! There's no way! Who taught him to fight like that! Chase? "She was practically shouting, threatening to give away their presence.

"Looks like he's found himself a master..." Chase said calmly and looked to his right to find the cause of Jack's transformation, proudly gazing at the battlefield on the other end of the cliff. Jumping to his feet and holding up his hand to silence the insufferable Wuya, he studied the figure. No older than Jack, with a slender but toned body, carefully perched on the edge of the cliff like a bird of prey. Her confident stance and silent appearance on the cliff showed she was no ordinary girl. This intrigued him. Glossy jet black hair framed her face perfectly down to the base of her slender neck. With purposely scruffy hair with a dyed blood red fringe slanting across her forehead, she emitted rebellious rays. However, her porcelain face and slight frame suggested innocence and naivety in her years. Chase ventured curiously closer and stopped dead as her head turned sharply to meet his. A cheeky but mysterious smile spread across her face, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. Bringing her index finger to her ruby lips, she mimed "Shhhh..." and with a blink of Chase's enquiring eyes, she was gone...

----------------------------------------------

**Yes, i know... very short chapter, but i felt i had to leave it there and the next one will be up soon so angry threats are not nessasary :)**

**still would like ur opinion tho... :) luvvles!**


	6. Foolish optimism

**Ello there :)**

**This chappie is longer i promise and thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far huggles but please keep em comin they really help us write, and as always criticism is welcomed. Ooo, and if you have any favourite bits, please share :) Enjoy...**

**Unfortunately I do not own XS, as much as Zara protests that she owns Jack Spicer... Nice to dream isn't it?...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling the loose gravel part beneath his feet, Jack walked leisurely towards his luxury abode; his mind still on the battlefield, processing what had happened that day. The sun was beginning to set, calming his muscles as the warm, orange glow encased everything around him. The gentle flare softened his surroundings making him feel airy and harmonious. Despite the sedate exterior and serene surroundings, Jack's inner self was ecstatic at the victory and he had to restrain himself from skipping the rest of the way.

"I almost forgot what winning was like!" He thought to himself, the vague feeling of triumph embracing his body, after he had made sure it all wasn't just a cruel dream. Reaching the engraved wooden door, he opened it softly and melted into the shadows inside. Leaning against the solid oak, closing out any light that had escaped inside, he let his inner self explode out of him, punching the air and laughing manically.

"Yes! I finally did it! Me: One... Xiaolin Losers: Zero!" Jack shouted, bounding down the gloomy stairs into the pitch black basement. Straining his eyes to pierce through the shadows, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and an unnerving shiver ran down his spine. His muscles seized and his heart beat rapidly as a voice called out to him through the darkness.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Jack..."

With a flick of a light switch, the room was filled with an artificial yellow radiance, revealing a smirking girl sitting cross legged on the gleaming metal work surface.

"Ah...Sky..." Jack blushed slightly; transforming his flawless ivory cheeks into a contrasting shade of rouge. He had let his old self slip out again: a habit that wasn't easy to overcome.

"It's alright" She laughed warmly "You deserve to celebrate..."

"Did you see me! I was great! They didn't know what hit em!" Jack gushed, darting around the room like a hyper child.

"Yes, well... there's still a lot to do for next time." Sky warned, trying not to dampen his victorious mood.

"Ha! Like they're gonna fight me again...they're not that stupid..." Jack was full of energy, bounding around the musky room, only pausing to jab a wooden training dummy posed in the corner.

"They don't give up easily..." Sky persisted, slightly agitated by Jack's new found arrogance. This wasn't how she had trained him to behave.

"After a pounding like that? Yeah right." Jack laughed and turned to Sky as if a sudden realization had hit him. "But they're not the only threat, are they? Maybe I should pay a visit to a certain Dragon Lord..." Jack trailed off as he began to imagine... if he could just beat Chase Young...

His thoughts were interrupted as Sky leaped off the chrome worktable and landed forcefully in front of her student, staring her emerald eyes into his, making him feel as if she was boring into his soul.

"No." She said cogently, never breaking her glare.

"But...did you see me? I could just..."

"I said, no." Sky didn't even raise her voice, which scared him even more. He could never tell what she was going to do.

"He was at the fight, wasn't he?" Jack gasped, his eyes wide. "What did he do? Did he look impressed?" Jack said the last part too quickly and regretted it as the words tumbled from his mouth.

Sky grinned as her mind travelled back to the battlefield with the image of that intriguing warrior embedded into her memory.

"He was watching... and I didn't know you sought his approval, but yes, he certainly looked... surprised." Sky failed to mention that what she really saw was a mixture of disgust and disbelief. He obviously didn't approve of Jack's new found strength.

"Chase Young is an intelligent man. He knows exactly what you can do and no doubt he has already picked up some of your weaknesses." Sky said this slowly and clearly, articulating every word so that Jack's mind could process it. He was clever without question, but he could be so dense when he had an idea stuck in his head. Her efforts failed.

"We better not hang around then..." Jack went to turn away from Sky, who promptly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around forcibly.

"Listen to me Jack Spicer. Chase is a lot stronger than you seem to think he is; can you not remember what he was like before? Trust me; I saw him and I could feel the Heylin energy flow through his veins. He can and will kill you, do you understand?" Sky's voice was slightly frightened; a tone which froze his body to the core. Was she scared for him? Of Chase Young? He had never seen her fearful of anyone, but somewhere in his mind, the memories he had pushed into the shadows of his subconscious warned him of the encounters he had had with that man before.

"Yes." Jack gulped. "I understand. God, what was I thinking?" His muscles were aching unmercifully and his eyes felt like lead. He had a lot more training to do before challenging someone like that. "There's no way I'm ready..." he murmured, rubbing his bruised arms and hoping Sky would not detect his self-pitying tone. No such luck.

"The monks underestimated you gravely, and he will not." Sky continued, resting the boy's heavy head on her shoulder. "One day you could be as strong as him, Jack. Just not today..."

Jack closed his eyes, trying to block out the one question playing on his mind: Sky had stopped him from going after Chase Young, but who will stop Chase Young if he decides to come after him...?


	7. Chase

"Wuya, if you will not be quiet I will not be responsible for my actions." Chase was sitting cross legged by the majestic waterfall that cascaded magically down an assault of scornful rocks, making the azure liquid spill over its course and spray into the air, cooling the stifling tensions within the lair. Wuya paused for a second, fidgeting about like a child until she couldn't keep her frustrations to herself any longer.

"But that little... weasel!" She sneered, as Chase sighed heavily and brought his hand to his brow to massage his temples in annoyance. There was no use in trying to meditate with this infernal woman bombarding him with her every thought.

"And that girl on the cliff? Who on Earth was that!" Wuya set her eyes on the man in front of her expectantly but looked disappointed at Chase's blank, uninterested expression.

"I will not pretend I have all the answers, Wuya, but they will reveal themselves soon enough. The little worm found someone to train him. God knows where, but he had no choice. He wouldn't have had achance otherwise, with the monks advancing in their training."

"Yes, but how did he get that strong so fast?" Wuya thought back to the battle, resisting the urge to point blank refuse that that really was Jack...the emaciated pubescent boy full of ill fated dreams of world domination who she remembered.

"I suppose only time will tell." Chase answered abruptly, tearing Wuya from her thoughts. Chase's mind, however, was on different matters.

"That girl..." He thought, studying his memory and smiling slightly. "Young. Especially young for a warrior; If she was one, but definitely strong. She wasn't scared of him for one thing, or at least she didn't let herself show it. Obviously connected to Jack, but I will let Wuya figure that out for herself." Chase continued to think over the questions playing on his mind, whilst phasing out the mindless noise coming from the witch pacing the room. He would have to find out more about her without question, and perhaps make her an ally before she becomes an enemy. But that all depends on her strength, of course...

Chase let his mind wander before he realized that the noise had stopped and Wuya was sitting quietly, her legs dipped into the pool of the waterfall. As he looked closely, he discovered the reason for her silence: sitting there, staring at the hypnotic water, she was clutching the serpents tail tightly in her claw-like hands ad tilting her head in thought. Rolling his eyes, Chase walked up to Wuya mutely and cleared his throat to get her attention. When Wuya didn't even stir, he scowled and just as he was going to snatch the item off her, he paused and realized something in her expression that startled him. She wasn't wearing the usual look of greed she normally did when in possession of a Shen Gong Wu. No. The look on her face and the protective grip on the serpents tail showed a hint of fear.

"Do you think he still wants the same things?" She questioned, not moving her eyes off the cascade of water.

"What exactly are you scared of?" Chase sounded more patronizing than he meant but her reaction told him exactly what he needed. Wuya snapped her head towards Chase and stood up immediately.

"I'm not scared of anything!" She fumed, tightening her grip around the serpents tail until it was almost a fist. Chase smiled and followed his eyes from her face to her hand grasping the weapon and back again. He grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her closer to him so his golden eyes were staring into hers. Wuya flinched noticeably when he grasped her and the surprise showed on her face.

"Really?" Chase grinned and took the Wu form her hand before releasing her, with rouge colouring her cheeks and her eyes narrowing in annoyance and anger. Chase held up the item with his index finger, the smug grin still spread across his face.

"If you're scared that he will go after your, or should I say, my Shen Gong Wu that you hold so dear, then don't bother. He left the last ones with the monks. He's trying to separate himself from his old life and that includes these infernal objects." He said matter-of-factly, and handed the serpents' tail to a passing panther, padding sleepily across the palace. "We will have to keep an eye on him, never the less." He added warningly.

"Oh dear..." Wuya gasped sarcastically, smirking and stepping cautiously closer to Chase, who merely crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Is someone scared that little Jack could... I don't know... beat you some day?" Oh, and I bet your kicking yourself for not picking up his potential aren't you? What a shame... and he practically worshipped you as well..."

"Quite the opposite..." Chase wasn't going to give Wuya the reaction she wanted and instead, showed a complacent smile, making the witch huff and step back, leaning on the sooth, moist rock near the waterfall, crafted through years of attacks form the torrential water. "Jack Spicer may have had some training and been taught how to use that mind of his, but scratch beneath the surface and you'll find the same weak, little boy he has always been. He will have the same fears, the same insecurities and the same mindset. Nothing I cannot handle." Chase turned his back on Wuya to signal the end of the conversation and walked calmly towards his imposing throne.

Wuya also turned around, leaning on the battered and scarred rocks, but for a different purpose. She didn't want Chase to see the small, hopeful smile that had subconsciously crept onto her face. Deep in concentration, she let her mind overfill with the questions and theories that Chase's words had provoked.

"The same...he's just the same boy, but with some fancy moves and a new baby sitter." Wuya continued to push her mind, trying to think about Jack as the boy who released her from that damned puzzle box. The boy who was so determined to rule the world, he took on the Xiaolin monks themselves. "That determination doesn't just go away... it must still be there somewhere..." She thought optimistically, gathering confidence in her ideas. "Yes. Hewas the same boy. More of a man now, granted, but he was still Jack Spicer and his old self could never just be swept away: god knows, countless people have tried. No. he was still there and no-one knew the old Jack as well as Wuya. She knew his fears, his insecurities, his mindset... and she could be the one to bring them out again. Jack was trying to ignore his old life, but if she could just tempt him back to his former ambitions of conquest and domination... that power could be hers to mould. Why fight the boy when she could just use him?" Wuya glanced over her shoulder at a blissfully relaxed Chase, meditating in the soft glow of candlelight and grinned contently at her thoughts. "Jack will come back to me...and Chase will not find out until it is far too late..."


	8. Aftermath

**Heyhey :)**

**Firstly, as always many thanks to all our reviews but keep em comin :) They make us write more... and hopefully make Zara draw more (HINT HINT) Yes, shes gonna try and draw our version of Jack and Sky and put it on .. so no getting out of it now Zara! HAHA!**

**Ah Yes and.. **

**SUPRISE Eley! Everyone visit and review '****Living in a Dream Wait! it's Real!' by '4th season of XS in my profile‏' :) Luvvles to yoo!**

**Anyways, we dont own XS... Zara says: But perhapse, one day when I rule the world with Jack... Megan Says: Go home, Zara...**

**On with the story, enjoy!**

"Dude, this is like a nightmare." Raimundo was lying on his stomach, his head buried in his hands as Kimiko placed the soft cotton dressings onto his newly stitched wounds.

"I know what you mean, partner." Clay sighed, not even attempting to move his bruised and fractured body to face his other fallen comrades. "Even Chase Young didn't go this far... I never imagined that little jack would..."

"He's not so little anymore though. Is he..." Kimiko interjected, placing her hands tenderly down on Rai's bare back, careful not to cause any further pain.

"You got that right, girl..." Rai added, flinching slightly at her touch.

The journey back to the temple was difficult to say the least. Dojo had frantically gathered the monks, cursing himself for not intervening sooner and rushing them back to the safe boundaries of the temple. They had only just started to talk, the shock and trauma proving too much for them until now.

"It could have been a lot worse..." Kimiko sighed, solemnly taking out her mirror to study the tender bruise that was claiming her neck.

"I have some balm to soothe the bruising." Everybody turned to face their master, causing them all to flinch at their efforts.

"Thank you Master Fung." Kimiko bowed slowly, catching the hurt that glimmered in her mentor's eyes.

"I should not have let you all go. Your lives were in great danger." He said, gazing upon his students as they lay injured and broken.

"NO." The voice that rang clear throughout the room commanded attention and both master and students turned towards Omi, who was laying on a blue mat spread out across the floor. He gradually sat upright, keeping his eyes downcast and cold. "It is not your fault Master Fung. Our lives are continually in danger. It is part of our many duties as Xiaolin Dragons to put our lives on the line for the sake of good, and that is what we did. We underestimated Jack Spicer and it is a mistake that we will never make again. That we cannot make again."

"The little dude's right." Raimundo sat up in defiance to his body's protests. "All we can do is learn from our mistakes and carry on fighting. Just like we always do!" Looking around at his friends and sensing their crushing uncertainty, he continued attempting to lift them out of despair. "Yeh, sure, he beat us in combat. Once. And I know it seems impossible now but can you remember how we felt when Wuya took over the world? Or Chase Young for that matter? We just got back up and kept fighting. We always have and always will." Rai looked at the other monks pleadingly and caught the slightest smile from Kimiko.

"Hey, girl. Where's that fire you're so famous for? You gonna let that creep get away with that!?" He questioned, pointing to the colour spreading along her neckline. There was a tense pause as each monk looked to Kimiko to gage her next reaction. Finally, a vengeful grin appeared on her face, and sneering passionately, she created a burst of scorching flames that flickered with life and lapped around her hand fiercely before she spoke.

"He is so, going to pay for this."

The tension was lifted and Kimiko's strength had spread to the other monks.

"That little varmin won't know what him 'im!" Clay boomed, attempting to place his feet on the floor to stand up before crashing to the ground again, sending shock waves up his body. "Well, when we get better that is."

Master Fung couldn't help but smile. His students had become so resilient and proud. They could take on the world and just face it with their child like optimism and hope that many older warriors had simply lost. Although he was their master, they gave him the strength he needed to remain hopeful in the most dire situations.

"Just remember, young monks: Knowledge is power. The more you know about your enemies, the better your advantage." He advised, the smile still gracing his face.

"We can't go at him head on; there's so much we don't know." Kimiko despaired, flinging her body onto the firm, harsh bed that Raimundo was spread out on.

"We don't even know how good he is. He might well be more equipped in the art of combat than what we have seen..." Omi said, inching closer to the other monks, trying to shrug off the disappointment that had swelled within him.

"Or, he could be worse that what we think..." Dojo had entered the room, only finding the courage to do so after hearing Rai's 'moral boosting' speech. "I watched the whole affair, and, to be honest guys , he didn't actually fight much..."

"I beg to differ, Dojo..." Omi interrupted, signalling around him at the damage that was caused.

"Yeh, I dunno what fight you were watchin Dojo, but we darn well got our butts kicked." Clay added

"Hey, hey, no disrespect. Yeh he did alright, but from where I was standing, he was using your own attacks against you. He didn't do much hand to hand fighting." Dojo responded quickly. The monks looked at each other and studied their injuries. Most of them were from another Dragon's attacks, an thinking back to the battle, they found that Dojo was right.

"Even so, there are still loads of questions that we have no clue about. Who trained him? Is he still fighting for the Heylin? Is he going to hunt the Shen Gong Wu? The list goes on..." Kimiko felt the familiar wave of despair flood over her again before Raimundo interrupted.

"We can't do much now anyway. Our best bet is to lie low. For now at least. We can learn more about new Jack and wait to see what happens before working out a plan. What do ya think?"

The rest of the room stared blankly at their friend in disbelief.

"I never thought I would hear you say that, my friend." Omi said quizzically. "Do you not want to exact revenge quickly and without thought like you would usually do?"

"Gee, thanks Omi, your faith in me is astounding. No. I'm thinking about the big picture: We will win, eventually, and that's good enough for me. What do ya say?" Rai asked hopefully.

"I'm with you, Rai." Kimiko replied, followed by enthusiastic Clay.

"I'm in, partner!"

Omi stared at the floor in hesitance before studying his friends' faces. He couldn't help but lift his head and grin slightly as he saw the hope and belief embedded into their souls.

"Together, we will not lose!" He beamed, raiding his fist in the air fervently.

"I believe your decision is very wise, young monks." Master Fung exclaimed and turned to leave his students. "I will leave you to your plans." These were his parting words before turning on his heal and strolling silently out of the room.

Raimundo turned to each dragon and revelled in the pride he felt towards them.

"Spicer has no idea what he's got himself into. Everything he does, everywhere he goes, we'll be waiting and watching- noting every weakness...Every failure... Every secret. After all... knowledge is power..."


	9. Spoilt serenity

**AyUp! :)**

**Ello there, thanks for the reviews once again, much appreciated :) just a note to warriorseadra, i dont think that they have a healing shen gong wu.. that i no of anyway... which is kinda silly cos they've got 1 for everything else hehe**

**unfortunatly i do not own XS, but if your offering Christy Hui...u no where to find me ;)**

**Enjoy, oh and if you could tell me which is ur fav chapter so far it could help :) Thank yew, and i will stop annoying you now...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unspoilt beauty. That's what Sky had called it. The secluded oasis of natural beauty that hid away from the harshness and artificiality of the brightly lit dwellings beyond its borders. Observing the abundance of undisturbed life preserve their home, Jack sat blissfully content on top of a vast rock protruding out of the sea of lush green beneath it. The wandering breeze whispered softly as it meandered through the surroundings, causing his loose clothing to hug his body and scarlet locks of hair to sway in front of his fastened eyes, gently brushing against his skin. His mind was in complete contrast to what it had been an hour ago.

**Flashback**

"I can't do it!" Jack screamed through the biting silence in his basement, filling every space with his frustrated anger.

Swinging his arm back, he curled his hand into a fist and buried his already bruised and tender knuckles into the nearest object- a sturdy wooded training dummy, sending splinters tumbling helplessly to the floor. Standing next to him was an unimpressed Sky, who raised an eyebrow and placed her hands behind her back.

"Do you feel better now, Jack? Powerful, maybe? Well, I will tell you something... that dummy didn't feel much..." Sky spoke in a straight forward and forceful manner, contrasting to Jack's infuriated bitterness. "And that punch needs work as well..." Sky added, sensing from the expression on her students face that he had realised his self pitying rebellion would not be met with sympathy. "Now back into your stance. "

Jack sighed, mechanically positioning his feet and holding his tense arms in guard in front of him. Sky stepped in front of him and moved his feet into the correct position with hers, while placing her hands around his arm before frowning and holding up her own guard.

"You're tensing your arms way too much. Look at mine." She said, breathing deeply and filling her lungs with the sour air while feeling her muscles submit to the warm energy engulfing her body. "A lot of men find it hard to believe, but this method has little to do with strength and power; it's about the technique and using your opponent's strength against them. Against someone stronger than yourself, this technique is essential. But first, you have to calm that warring mind of yours..."

"But I can't relax!" Jack despaired, flinging back into a chair and throwing his arms up dramatically.

"Could it be something to do with your surroundings, perhaps...?" Sky retorted, signalling around the somber room. Jack looked around at the metallic atmosphere and gloomy walls, half illuminated by the harsh overhead lighting.

"Good point..." he answered, sitting rigid and still defying his body's pleas to relax and melt into the soft leather of the chair.

"I think you need to go somewhere more... natural. I know a little place, I used to meditate there. Perfect, unspoilt beauty..."

**End Flashback **

"Well, she was right..." Jack thought, feeling the spring sunshine grace his body and flood through him with every breath. Jack stayed stationary, taking in the sun's warmth and listening to the songbird's sweetened melodies from the aromatically perfumed blossom trees, for what seemed like an eternity; until, all of a sudden, something felt different. The sun no longer graced his body and a chill had descended upon him, while the breeze had ceased to whisper and had started to whip past him, as if rushing to escape. The harmonious melodies had stopped and all had silenced except for the gathering wind that was tearing past his ears. Jack opened his eyes reluctantly and gazed across the field. His mind, drowsy but alert, surveyed the landscape for anything unusual, but only found that a change of weather had allowed the clouds to creep upon him and disturb the sun's rays.

Just as he allowed his eyes to close and his body to relax, a chilling voice caused his whole being to freeze completely, as he sat there, wide eyed like a rabbit caught in the headlights. His whole body tensed and his breaths became shallow as the memories hidden in the depths of his mind flooded into view. The smooth, commanding voice had brought on a sense of dread that clouded his mind and consumed his body until it didn't feel like his own any more.

"Hello, Spicer..." Two simple words had sent his heart pounding against his ribcage as if desperately trying to escape the confines of his body.

A few seconds past before Jack regained control of himself, and slowly turned his body to face the voice before jumping away in reaction to what he saw. Standing directly behind him was a smirking Chase Young, staring at the boy with unwavering and determined eyes.

Landing gracefully onto the supple grass, Jack studied the imposing man as the long buried memories of rejection and disappointment surfaced to his mind. He looked just as he remembered him: The long, sleek, raven hair, the murderous eyes, the same dignified and commanding demeanour he had always had.

After gathering his thoughts, Jack finally brought his attention to why he was reacting this way to the familiarly cruel face before him. The one thing that had consumed his mind and caused him to lose his long worked for composure: He was all alone, standing before one of the most powerful warriors the world has ever seen...


	10. Confrontation

**Howdy :)**

**Thanks warriorsedra and shadir for reviewing the last chappie but looks like you were alone on that front :( **

**If anyone can think of something We need to improve with it, please comment. we wanna make it as good as possible :) Hopefully this one will get more feedback :)**

**As always I dont own anything from Xs... but on the bright side... i own Gordon brown :D hes a stud muffin :) (Zara repels in horror...before taking out the photo of him she keeps in her purse)**

"Chase..." Jacks voice came out as a breathless stutter, making him look as vulnerable as he felt. Chase let the air linger in eternal limbo, holding the tension until he mercifully answered, breaking the oppressive silence.

"Well well, Spicer...haven't you changed..." He said, strolling ever closer to the flame haired boy.

"Well...Yeh. I mean..." Jack looked away to gaze at his former resting place and longed to the inner peace and composure he had had only moments before. Breathing deeply to calm himself, he forced a slight smile to grace his face and straightened his back. He couldn't let Chase just wipe away all that training that he had literarily given his blood, sweat and tears for.

"I've worked hard for it." Jack responded in a more confident manner that surprised even him.

"Clearly..." Chase replied smoothly, stepping forward and grinning inwardly as Jack sub consciously took a step back.

Examining Chase's expressions, he struggled to determine what his former hero was thinking, but to no avail. "_Why does he have to be so hard to read?"_ Jack cursed silently. Chase was just like sky: unwavering, unreadable and unpredictable. God how he wished Sky was here...

"You haven't changed..." Jack offered, desperate to fill the air with mindless conversation until he could coax his mind into thinking of an escape.

"Why improve on perfection..." a new voice made itself known, and as Jack turned to his side, he saw the sleek figure of his former Heylin ally: Wuya. Her scarlet hair shone brightly against the sun's rays struggling to fight past the storm clouds invading the sky, and her slender legs were circled by two magnificent tigers, half eyeing up their potential prey and half bowing to their guardian master.

"I was going to ask where your house pets were." Jack said, purposely paying little attention to Wuya. After all, she still had no power: hence the cringe-worthy sucking up to Chase.

"Do you mean my jungle cats or Wuya?" Chase smiled slightly as the witch stared daggers at him, but had to stop himself laughing in surprise at the boys response.

"Both." Jack was smirking outwardly, but inside he was struggling with his racing mind and biting urge to run as fast and as far as his legs could go.

"Very funny..." Wuya seethed through gritted teeth. "We'll see if you're laughing when Chase is done with you, little Jack..."

Jack's eyes darted nervously from Wuya's fuming face to Chase's, who merely narrowed his eyes at the witch and turned to the anxious boy.

"Don't listen to her. I just want a little talk..." Chase said, signalling Wuya to give them some privacy and watched her as she sulked away with the cats at her side.

"So...what...did you want?" Jack asked hesitantly, almost dreading the answer that would come next.

"I'm not easily fooled, Spicer; you know that..." Chase paused t make the teenager sweat. He was scared... he could smell the fear, but he had to admit, the boy was hiding it well.

"Yeh, I know." Jack replied, reminiscing once again to his old life and the things he had done; the failures he had endured because of the man in front of him.

"And I know that your newly acquired... power... was not entirely your doing. In fact, without a certain person, you would still be the same snivelling little boy, bottom feeding off the true evil of the world." Chase gave a mocking laugh as Jack visibly shrunk back, obviously wounded by the daggered words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said bluntly, lowering his eyes to the ground and refusing to show the loathing building up inside him. Chase narrowed his eyes and stepped towards Jack once again; this time too quickly for Jack to retreat backwards.

"You should know better than to take me as a fool, Spicer. You didn't think I was here for you, did you?" Chase gave a cruel laugh and stared deep into the boy's conflicted eyes, forbidding him to look away. "I'm here for your little friend." Instantly shooting his head up, Jack let his sudden anger show on his reddening face and clamped his clammy hands into threatening fists. Before he could spit his venom out to the imposing man in front of him, an abrupt, dignified laugh intruded into the air.

"I see I've hit a nerve." Chase grinned at the boy's clenched jaw and shaking arms. "Protective are we? I don't blame you. I suppose she was the only one who would even touch your train wreck of a life and pull you out of the proverbial gutter. She obviously likes a challenge... I like that in a warrior..."

Jack began to breathe more heavily, not bothering to regain his dispassionate appearance. He couldn't bare Chase talking about Sky like that. He wasn't going to steal her away from him... he wouldn't let Chase get the best of him again... not again.

As Jack's emotions warred inside him, Chase stared on, obviously enjoying the effect he could inflict on the fuming boy. The smell of fear that had surrounded Jack was replaced with the essence of pure hate. He felt compelled to see how far he could push until the young boy fell over the edge...

"Yes, definitely an intriguing little warrior. Worth getting to know... and that's where you come in. She's wasted on vermin. Once she's tasted true evil, her capabilities will come to light. So you're going t tell me where she is..."

Jack could hardly recognise his surroundings any more, with whirs of colour clouding his vision as an outlet of his anger. Digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands, his tense arms were shaking violently as Chase's words sliced through him like the strokes of a sword. Deep and quickened breaths had sent much needed oxygen flooding through his body, which was ready to be released as a rush of blinding adrenaline into his boiling blood. With Chase's last words, his body found itself no longer able to hold back the sea of loathing and seething hate that had flooded within his body, but held enough control to stop himself from attacking the warrior and instead, channelled it into a torrent of venomous words.

"No!! You have nothing to do with her! I've worked so hard to become what I am today and I will NOT let you just turn up and take it all away from me. Yes, I was weak... but at least I poured my heart and soul into getting stronger. Unlike you... The 'Mighty warrior' who was so scared of the slight possibility that his comrades might become more powerful than him, that he had to submit to a BEAN to gain power. How can you think that she would associate with someone who took the easy way out?"

Jack was waving his arms around dramatically as he spoke and stepping closer to the warrior in front of him daringly. He knew what he was saying might not have been entirely true and the words he spoke were definitely dangerous, but the pure poison flowing through his veins made him powerless to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. "You may be strong, Chase Young, but that way that you had gathered that strength was a far cry from what you call, 'True Evil'."

Jack stopped about a foot away from the taken aback warrior. His inner anger had subsided slightly, but as his mind cleared, he was filled with a crushing anxiousness of what Chase would do next. He had never seen anyone talk to the warrior the way he had, and his mind swelled with questions as to what would happen. He almost felt like apologising and backing away, but he pushed those thoughts from his mind. That was the old Jack...

Chase's mind however was simply frozen in shock. The biting words and venomous tone had surprised him more than if the boy had just attacked him, which he had suspected. As the boy's insulting words sunk into his mind, the shock wore off and it was his turn to let the anger swell inside him. There was no way he could let this insolent child show such little respect. The excruciatingly tense silence was held in the air, suffocating the atmosphere. Even a confused Wuya was watching intently from across the still aired battlefield, having only caught a few words of the toxic conflict.

The tension was lifted slightly and was replaced by the familiar smell of fear as a conceited grin spread across Chase's face while he stared into the boys crimson eyes, his body still composed and resolute...

**0000000000000000000**

The silence had spread over the choked atmosphere of the field and extended towards the outskirts of the former natural oasis to reach the small group of warriors observing the conflict.

"Nope. I think all that training in the sun has finally got to me, dudes, cos there's no way Jack just said what I heard to Chase Young..." Raimundo shook his head in disbelief, his eyes still set on the warring figures in the distance.

"I heard it too, Rai. Looks like Jack's finally got a backbone and is standing up to Chase. He can't be that smart then..." Kimiko said, fiddling with her hand held computer that she was using to amplify their enemies voices.

Each monk couldn't believe their luck when their recent decision to spy on Jack had resulted in a confrontation with Chase. However, it had taken every ounce of will power and every painful reminder of their injuries not to involve themselves, but to just watch and wait.

"Hey, at least Chase is gonna give him the butt kicking he deserves for doin this to us..." Rai said hopefully, cautiously stretching his back so he didn't tear the careful stitching.

"Yes, but I would rather it were us doing the kicking..." Omi replied, throwing a side kick in the air in emphasis.

"You got that right, partner. Although it looks like Chase can kick a bit harder than we can right now." Clay said solemnly, tipping the rim of his hat further over his eyes.

"Hey, guys... can you talk a bit louder? I don't think the two warring psychopaths down there can hear you..." Dojo interrupted, pointing at the warriors, of Which Chase was now smirking at the other.

"Yes, we mustn't let them know we are here. We should continue watching." Omi said, sitting cross legged on the floor and staring in silence at the events unfolding before them.


	11. Eye of the storm

**Ello There :)**

**Thank yew for the reviews and cheers to Demonwolf meets Moonchild for the tip, and so this chapter is a bit longer :) Any more tips, everybody, would be great, we wanna make this as good as we can. Thankies!**

**we do not own XS, if we did it would be a lot more disturbing...as you shall see with this next chpter ;)**

**00000000000000000000000000**

The middle of the field was like the eye of a storm. All was deathly quiet and still, but far from calm. The static of anxiety and anticipation circled around the two bodies facing each other with determined eyes, each refusing to waver.

The first to break the silence, Chase closed his eyes and laughed menacingly, making Jack shrink back slightly in confusion. Just as Jack had worked up the courage to question the warrior's actions, but before her could let the words escape his lips, those fearsome eyes flung open and captured Jacks attention, making his flamed eyes unable to avoid the harsh golden pools staring down at him, invading his mind.

Still wearing that mocking grin, Chase kept the hypnosis he seemed to have while leaning in close to Jacks captivated face to whisper 3 words, causing the boy to break away and draw a sharp breath in anticipation of what he knew was coming next.

"Wrong move, Spicer." Those were Chase's hushed words as he retracted his arm slightly, and letting the destructive energy inside him travel through his body until he thrust his hand forward in a devastating palm strike towards Jack's chest. Waiting for the familiar contact of human flesh, Chase found that it wasn't there and looked up at the boys face in confusion. Tilting his head slightly in interest, he saw that the trembling boy had avoided his attack, manoeuvring his body swiftly to the side and hitting Chase's arm in the opposite direction with his palm.

Not exactly knowing how he had done it, Jack looked wide eyed at his own body. Sensing the tension and movement in Chase's arm had prompted Jack's subconscious to take over, moving his body into a sturdy stance and using everything that Sky had taught him to protect his body from Chase's usually unstoppable blow.

"Interesting..." Chase smiled, breaking contact and moving into a complicated stance of his own. Holding his arm up to guard his face, Jack fought to keep his nervousness from showing, but failed to stop the slightest of shake escape through his arm. Chase's keen eyes targeted the slight tremor and immediately hit the arm away, creating an opening to the boy's pale, ashen face. Sending his fist towards Jack's head, he was even more surprised at the boy's reaction, as he automatically tilted his head, sending loose strands of flaming hair slanting across his eyes, but avoiding another attack as the warrior's fist glided through the air, inches from his face. Concentrating his entire being on protecting himself, his face fell expressionless and his intense, flaring eyes were set on the grinning man in front of him.

"Well, well...looks like all those years of suffering at a warriors hand has done wonders for your reflexes..." Chase said, intrigued by the level of the boy's concentration and speed.

"That almost sounded like a compliment." Jack replied, struggling to keep his focus while his body flooded with the anxiety of the next attack.

"Don't be so sure... reflexes can only carry you so far. It is technique that you lack... among other things..." Chase mocked further, but did not notice Jack's examining eyes studying him, leaving the boy only half- conscious to what the warrior was saying.

"_He has weaknesses...Just like anyone else..." _Jack thought, ignoring the warrior's mocking tone, and looking across his golden armour in search of a flaw, but to no avail. No obvious injuries no openings in his guard, nothing he could use.

"_This is exactly what Sky meant." _He thought, wishing desperately that she could help, but forcing himself to regain focus on the man in front of him, poised for another attack.

"So, is this all that she has taught you? Avoidance tactics?" Chase laughed, now circling the boy like a lion trapping its prey. "Let's hope she taught you well..." He continued, pouncing forward and throwing a full frontal attack onto the surprised boy, who was frantically sweeping his arms through the air to block Chase's strikes and wincing from the force and raw strength of each blow. Clearing his mind, he only concentrated on conserving his rapidly draining energy while letting his body flow gracefully to block each attack, remembering every form, and every dark night spent training for these skills with only Sky by his side

As his body exhausted and his reflexes dulled, Jack was helpless to stop a forceful strike burying into his stomach making him double over in shock, clutching his abdomen. Without hesitating, Chase executed a potent roundhouse kick to Jack's side, sending the boy tumbling to the moist grass beneath him.

Keeping his eyes fastened, Jack grasped at the dewy blades of grass in an attempt to make his body rise up off the ground but his muscles seized in panic as Chase appeared next to him to sneer at his efforts.

"Does this bring back memories, Spicer? This is where you belong..."

A ferocious glare spread across Jack's face at Chase's scornful words, those feelings of venomous loathing taking over his body; spreading like poison through his veins. Responding only with silence, Jack jumped to his feet as a burst of energy encased his tormented body.

"Every time I'm beaten, every time I lose and every time I fight, I'm one more lesson away from defeating you..." Jack spat, making his eyes flame with fury.

"Is that so...?" Chase replied, stepping dangerously closer to the infuriated boy. Anticipating Chase's next move, Jack reached inside his robe and slid his fingers over a familiar pearl handle, instantly feeling the powerful sensation it ignited within him. Stepping back to create a more defensive barrier of space between them, Jack flipped the blade out in front of him, regaining his fighting stance. Twisting the weapon slightly in his hand skilfully, he made the increasing number of rays breaking through the dense cloud glisten and slide across the metallic edge.

At the sight of the weapon, Chase paused and stepped back slightly in surprise, studying the crafted blade.

"New toy, Spicer?" Chase mocked, never taking his eye off the razor's edge and cautiously beginning to circle the armed boy. "But the question is- Do you know how to use it?"

Jack hesitated before answering, thinking carefully about the words before speaking.

"It's already tasted one warrior's blood..."

Chase smiled slightly at the memory. It was a good manoeuvre against the young dragon, no doubt, but amateur none the less.

"And you're hoping mine will be the next?" Chase questioned, still celestially circling the boy, forcing him to turn with him reluctantly.

"Better warriors than you have tried..." Chase watched Jack keep the blade poised and steady and his stance move in harmony with his body. He had trained well. That made him more dangerous, and he wasn't going to risk letting his guard down.

"They tried..." Chase pounced towards Jack before leaning in close and whispering into the boy's ear maliciously. "And failed..."

Feeling Chase's breath on the nape of his neck, Jack span around to face the warrior and thrust the blade towards his stomach with as much force as he could gather from his tiring body.

Knowing exactly what Jack would do, he stepped to the side and grabbed the boy's frail wrist that had lunged the knife forward. Spinning the boy around like a rag doll, Jack ended up with his back facing Chase, with the warriors arm securely held under Jack's chin, forcing his head upwards. It was only when Jack felt the cold sting of the knife's edge on his throat that he realised Chase's other hand was fastened around his fingers that were still clasping the knife and he was controlling the boys hand making the very blade he was holding press threateningly against his pale neck. Chase had him completely trapped.

--

Jack's breaths stilled in fear of losing control of the once consoling knife and fought desperately against the tremors that were claiming his body. Using up all the strength in his snared arms, Jack saw no alternative than to submit to Chase's glaring greater force, giving him complete power over the iced silver pressed gently against his supple skin.

"Little boys shouldn't play with knives..." Chase sneered, tracing the blade lightly over the shivering boy's neckline.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Chase asked quietly, waiting through the unnatural silence of his surroundings, only hearing the quickened breaths from the frozen boy, whimpering under the knife's edge. "Very well..." Chase scowled, snatching the blade from the boy's hand and kicking him forward with tremendous force, sending him stumbling to the floor in a breathless heap. "She'll just have to come to us..." he said, walking up to the limp body lying on the grass, coughing desperately, sending small droplets of crimson blood spraying into the soil beneath him.

Rolling the body onto its back with his foot, Chase stared into the boy's burnt scarlet eyes, welling with fresh, sparkling tears.

"Call for your master..." He commanded, placing his foot on the boy's chest maliciously.

Jack gasped at the sudden pressure on his ribcage and looked up at Chase with hatred and fear showing behind his eyes.

"No! Leave her alone..." Was all he managed to gasp before flinching at the sharp pain that ran through his chest as Chase stamped down, adding more pressure.

"You are not in a position to be making demands..." Chase smirked, pressing more weight onto the boy.

"Stop..." Jack wheezed under the crushing pressure and screamed in shock when he felt a rib give way to the force with an audible crack. Closing his eyes, he tried desperately to fill his lungs with the cool air and prayed that unconsciousness would come soon.

--

Chase growled quietly in annoyance.

"I would have thought she would have come to rescue the boy..." He questioned, slightly scorning himself for his misjudgement. He studied the boy sprawled on the floor; his eyes shut, trying to block out the outside world, and released the pressure on his chest a little, making Jack stir under his weight.

Just as he was about to release the boy, a voice carried over the still air and commanded his attention, making him turn to face them casually, and a smug smirk spread across his face as he saw the figure string back. Connecting his studious eyes with the form demanding his attention, he was met with a porcelain, expressionless face, accompanied by the prominent and determined emerald eyes he had expected.

"Chase Young, I believe..."

**00000000000000000**

**Reviewing Time!! Wot did ya think? Any tips or ideas? **


	12. Rescue

**Ello there :)**

**Sorry for the delay, but exam season has started, so the updates may be a little slower unfortunately :(**

**But not to worry, I have a nice long (by my standards) chapter for ya. Hope you like it! But don't forget to review, it will make me update quicker :)**

**Quick notes: Thanks to ALL reviewers, you know who you are, cos ur awesome :), keep em comin...**

**To FactISFiction: Takes cyber cookie Yay! Thank you :) **

**To Marevas: Well, we will be starting to plot a Chack fic soon, so watch this space! Hehe...**

**I don't own XS, probably because if I did, it would scar little kiddies for life :) Now, on with the story...**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

"Chase Young, I believe…"

Taking his foot off the boy pinned helplessly beneath his feet and ignoring his frenzied gasps, Chase turned to the girl standing in front of him. Pausing to study the girl properly for the first time, he grinned at her natural composure and stance, unwavering at the sight of her student breathing heavily, clutching his side and wincing in pain.

Even more surprising was that, while people seemed to avoid Chase's golden, reptilian eyes, as if they would become captured within them, she stared straight into them, connecting her viridian eyes to his instantly.

"Courageous, this girl…"Chase thought silently, noting anything else that he could use to his advantage that he could tell from her unabashed presence.

Wearing a typical robe, not too unlike the monks, the material spread over her skin like charcoal ink, embracing every curve of her body, but allowing total freedom in her movement. She had come prepared to fight.

"I don't believe we have been introduced…" Chase said smoothly.

"There would be a reason for that…" sky replied, looking at the boy still draped over the ground, his limp hair spread across his face shielding the smile that had emerged through the pain at the sound of her voice.

Tracing the direction of the girls gaze, he couldn't help but smile at the boy sprawled at his feet, gingerly moving each limb in an attempt to shake away the damage done to his puerile form.

"If you would be so kind…" Sky said, mentioning to her fallen student, flinching at the torment screaming through his body as he hauled himself to his knees.

Raising an eyebrow, Chase smirked at the girl's impassive response to Jack's obvious peril, and couldn't help but sneer mockingly at the boy glancing nervously from him to Sky , unsure of what to do.

"Go on. Run to your master." Chase said dismissively, no longer interested in the beaten boy.

Slowly moving his shaking legs into a position where he could drag himself up, he doubled over, clasping his hand over his ribs and struggling to pull his tormented body up to his feet. Once he had manoeuvred his unsteady form into a standing position, he cautiously placed one foot slowly in front of the other, grappling for a dignified retreat but abandoning that hope as the inflamed pain spread through his bones like electricity.

Sky tried desperately to stand and watch on at the painful display of the boy limping towards her, his head bowed like a wilted flower, trying to conceal the blistering bruises and the claret ink staining his ivory skin.

Fighting the almost motherly instinct she had acquired that was pulling at her soul, Sky had to avert her gaze to stop herself from losing control and rushing to his side. However, once Jack had approached her through the screams of his body, she had no choice but connect with his tortured eyes, drained of any hope or self-belief.

Glancing up through the garnet hair obscuring his vision he looked up, his eyes showing hurt and disrepute, which wretched at Sky's heart, letting her piercing exterior fall.

"I'm sorry. I…I failed…" Jack stuttered, his voice quavering and hoarse, and his head bowing even lower.

Cupping his cheek tenderly, she stared intensely into his eyes, sparkling with brimming tears and spoke softly into his ear.

"Don't be sorry, Jack. Think back to what just happened. Have you really failed?" Jack looked up at her in confusion, but abandoning any attempt to contemplate as a tidal wave of nausea hit him, creating a mental block as his body clung desperately to consciousness.

"What a touching moment, I assure you, but if you're finished..." Chase interrupted, fixing his uninterested expression onto the girl, looking straight through Jack as if he were looking through glass.

"Patience is a virtue..." Sky replied, adopting her starched appearance once again, tearing her concerned eyes away from the besieged boy and onto the almost taunting warrior.

"You should know, Unfortunately, I am not a patient man…" He teased, smirking playfully.

"You are if it's worth waiting for." Sky said, failing to resist adding a stifled smirk of her own before turning to her student and turning her back onto Chase slightly. "Here, Jack…" She said softly, reaching into her robes and pulling out an object that Jack recognized immediately. The sun's intensifying rays gliding across the gold with an amber gild, Sky handed the item to the reluctant boy.

"The Golden Tiger Claws? Where did you get them?" Jack said, holding the item gingerly on top of his palms.

"I have my ways…I had a feeling they would come in handy. Just this once…" Sky said, disappointed by her own hypocrisy. She had always told Jack that the Shen Gong Wu were for the weak; that they were holding him back, but he couldn't stay here. It was too dangerous in his weakened state.

"No. I'm not leaving you… Not with…him_._" Jack said defiantly, almost daring to glare into Chase's cold eyes, but shooting his vision back to the ground as a fresh wave of fear reached the pit of his stomach. _What could he do even if he did stay? He wouldn't be able to save her… _He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sky's harsh tone, invading the air.

"Jack! You are going home. If you stay here in the state you're in, there's no guarantee you will be able to return home at all." She said forcefully, demanding her student's attention. Hushing her voice slightly at the end of the sentence, she carried on, trying to adopt a reassuring tone and smirking slightly at her next words. "Oh I wouldn't worry about me, Jack. You know I'm fully able to fend for myself…"

Mirroring Sky's smile, Jack stared at the Tiger Claws before glancing back at Chase, who was looking impatiently at his surroundings. Finally closing his eyes and gulping, he placed the Claws on his shaking hand, hating the feeling of familiarity that embraced him, and turned to Sky before speaking.

"Just… be careful." He said, disheartened, but he knew his words were unnecessary. Chase was in for a shock when he expects a straight forward fight with Sky…

Only earning a laugh in reply, he slashed the Claws through the air, creating a silver rift. Pausing for a minute before stepping into the abyss, he turned back to Chase to give his parting words.

"Good luck, Chase." He said, letting a smirk spread across his bruising face. "You'll need it."

Turning into the rift and letting the soothing abyss embrace him, Jack closed his eyes as the Tiger Claws brought him ever closer to the safe confines of his home, and uttered the words again, clutching to the hope that his mentor would heed them.

"Please, be careful…"

**0000000000000000000000**

"The Cheek of it!" Kimiko fumed, pointing furiously at the new addition to the battlefield. "OUR Golden Tiger Claws! Taken from right under our noses! Who does she think she is?"

"Jack's new best friend, by the look of it." Rai said, keeping his eyes on the three figures below. "She doesn't look too bad…kinda cute…"

"My God, is that all you ever think about! How could you possibly see from here anyway?" Kimiko intervened, scowling at the boy through narrowed eyes.

"Hey, what can I say? I have a gift for these things." Rai said, shrugging his shoulders and smirking at the seething girl breathing irately beside him.

"By the sounds of it partners, she aint no angel. She trained Jack, remember?" Clay stated, placing himself between a scowling Kimiko and the smug boy by her side.

"Yes! She was the one who took Jack under her beak and honed his skills! She is the reason we are in this problem to begin with." Omi piped up, pointing to the beaten red head, who was now reluctantly holding the Shen Gong Wu.

"Ok. Firstly, she took him under her wing, Omi. Secondly, we're overlooking the fact that Chase is interested. That's never good." Kimiko said regaining her composure, but casually turning her back on Raimundo.

"Ah, yes. You may have a point there." Omi replied quickly, pausing to look at the prominent warrior, gazing indifferently around the tense surroundings.

"There must be something about her then; Otherwise Chase wouldn't bother." Rai concluded, shifting on the chalky earth beneath him.

"It was a bit weird how she got onto the field so fast. We didn't even see her until it was too late." Kimiko said, remembering the girl's entrance onto the battlefield.

Before her arrival, every monk was anxiously perched on the cliff's edge, grinding their teeth and watching Jack struggle against Chase, desperately resisting the urge to stop the boys torment. Despite Jack's actions to the monks, they all struggled to watch his ordeal, their natural urge to protect biting at their souls with only the memories of their earlier fight holding them back. Only at Sky's appearance had they settled down, allowing themselves to continue watching and start to analyse the new arrival.

"Weird?" Rai said, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing can be classed as weird anymore guys. Seriously, we've seen enough not to be surprised by anything. We're just gonna have to wait and see what this girl has up her sleeves." Rai sighed, settling back down onto the numb ground and fixing his gaze onto the field below him, watching Jack limp solemnly into the silver abyss of the Golden Tiger Claws.

Another figure caught his gaze, however, walking cautiously but hastily away from the focus of the field and into the outskirts, away from the eye of the storm. Her claret hair shone against the struggling sun and swayed with her hypnotic rhythm as she continued to walk away from the events and towards an unknown destination. Recognising the witch's presence, Raimundo briefly questioned why she would be walking away, clearly uninterested in the events that could unfold, but this was pushed from his mind as Jack disappeared through the silver rift and his attention was pulled back to the two remaining warriors.

**000000000000000000**

Grinning widely and deep in contemplation, Wuya wandered away from the two warriors. After witnessing the ordeal between Jack and Chase, her mind raced as she soaked up the information she had gathered from the whole confrontation. "_He's so protective of the girl. How cute." _Wuya thought to herself, sniggering at the memory of Jack's reaction to Chase's interest in his mentor, and the acidic words he had managed to spill into the air. _"That fierce protection will make it him harder to break. Oh, but I do love a challenge." _Wuya grinned, plotting silently as she walked ever closer to her destination. _"He's weak. Conflicted, even. Poor Jack..." _Chuckling quietly, Wuya thought about Jack, beaten and livid, all but stumbling into the Golden Tiger Claw's rift. _"Well that brings back some memories..." _Wuya continued to think, a satanic grin creeping uncontrollably across her face, baring her ivory white fangs._ "He's still the same deep down- just as I suspected. Even if it took Chase Young to show it. Ha, Chase Young..." _she thought the name as if the very words were made of poison, polluting her mind. _"Once I'm done with you, Jack, he'll see what a mistake he's made in crossing us._ _You just wait..."_

**000000000000000000000**

**Review time! Any tips? critisism? Ideas? Let me know :)**


	13. Alone

**Wahay! Im back hehe all exams finished and I never have to go back to school again!! Life is good :) I was actually having cravings to write but couldn't cos I had to revise... and then I had no computer...so here ya go! Many, many months of pent up writing frustration :) enjoy...**

**I don't own Xiaolin showdown... yet...**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Letting her gaze rest on the silver rift slowly melting away from view, Sky breathed deeply, taking in the smell of the neglected blossom trees to replace the copper and sweat that had radiated from her fallen student, now lost in the rift's abyss. Her back still casually facing the warrior behind her, she took a minute to close her eyes, letting the air settle and the strained static dissipate into the atmosphere before dragging her mind back to reality.

"Worth waiting for, are you?" The smooth, composed voice called out behind her. Sky could almost see his smug grin and graceful posture which made her smile mischievously, keeping her back to him and only tilting her head slightly in reply. If he wanted to play games, she was more than willing to comply.

Spinning sleekly on her heel, she turned to face him, placing her hands behind her back. "It would seem so. All this trouble for me? Well, I'm flattered..." Satisfied with her response, she stepped forward gingerly, slightly closing the gap between herself and the warrior opposite her, his eyes drinking in her presence; examining her.

Despite her calm exterior, Sky's mind was whirring with anticipation, taking note of everything around her. _"I have to be careful." _The thought, taking note to slow her quickening breaths as she became increasingly aware of who this warrior really was. _"Everything I do, and everything I say has to be carefully thought out. I can't reveal anything about myself that he could use... knowledge is power." _ Moving her eyes down his ageless face and ornate armour, memories of the pictures she had seen in ancient scrolls and parchments as a child had suddenly came to life. That's all she knew about him, ancient descriptions of his battles and feats, but that's all she needed to know to understand that warriors like Chase can use anything against you.

She knew only too well that techniques of the mind could be used to destroy an opponent before a single strike was thrown; after all, why fight when you can triumph by different means? But the thing she feared now was if Chase Young could be fully aware of the techniques she used against her enemies and could casually look straight through any carefully thought out plans or guises that sheltered her true feelings, leaving her helplessly open and exposed in the path of his attacks, both physical and mental. Even though years of experience had hardened the shell of the masks she shrouds herself with, denying anyone to see weakness, she knew it was not impenetrable; all it would take was the right warrior, and she hoped to god that the man opposite her was not the one to do it.

Returning her concentration back to the warrior, she found herself loosing the anxious feeling occupying her mind and instead, falling into a natural rhythm that she had acquired, of remaining her nonchalant exterior, and letting her mind flow flawlessly through the conversation, conserving her energy for what could come.

"It was no trouble, I assure you." Chase replied, almost arrogantly, but his voice was dripped in charm softening his conceited tone.

Raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly, realisation soon hit her that the remark had been aimed at her poor, fallen student, and her expression slowly darkened, lowering her head slightly but remaining contact with his mocking eyes. Her thoughts changed dramatically and a malicious streak ran through her mind as she thought about Jack, bruised and broken, limping towards her.

"So tell me, do you fight warriors you know to be weaker than you to establish your dominance, or is it because it makes you feel that bit more powerful knowing you'll win?" Sky asked, refusing to waver her eye line and trying to look genuinely interested. A small smile returned to her face as she saw Chase raise his eyebrows, ever so slightly in surprise.

"Dear girl, quite clearly I have no need to prove to myself or indeed anyone else that my skills are adequate, unlike your poor student, who I'm afraid should have been taught that if he aggravates an opponent stronger than him, he should be prepared for the consequences." As Chase finished speaking, he casually began to walk in an arch around Sky, his hands behind his back and his eyes wandering away from her and scanning the landscape leisurely, occasionally connecting back to the girl with carefully timed, unhurried glances.

Sky flinched internally at Chase's jibes like they were knives impaling her conscience. Picking up the hidden taunts and criticisms behind his words sent her mind whirring with a mix of intense thought and sudden shock. _"What if it was my fault? Maybe, if I had taught him better... "_Her thoughts wandered through countless possibilities and their outcomes, as a wave of guilt worked its way through her from the pit of her stomach and into her quickening heart.

Forcing her face into a scowl she turned her head sharply towards the warrior in an attempt to shake the thoughts from her head and managed to breathe a small, huffed, laugh as she traced Chase's path with her eyes. For once, the laugh was not for show, and it had come from within at a familiar realization, stopping all thoughts of blame instantly. He was using mind games; distracting her and filling her mind with self-doubt and emotional turmoil before the fight even began, and it had almost worked, if Chase's words hadn't triggered the recognition that she, herself often employed this method on minds weaker than her own. To think! He almost got her with her own tactics! But thinking that this famed warrior uses the same tricks as herself surrounded her in a comforting aura, settling her nerves slightly. Her thoughts were stripped of any guilt or self-doubt as she attempted to clear her mind and think of Chase as just another opponent. _'If I can keep him out of my head, it'll be half the battle.' _She told herself, examining the pacing warrior again and trying desperately to think of the best way to approach him.

Frustrated with her own cluttered mind and confused thoughts, she breathed deeply and decided abruptly to go for the simplest option, knowing that her efforts to regain her mysterious demeanour could fall later on, leaving her exposed. _'Well, they say honesty is the best policy...' _She thought, taking a breath before turning fully to the still wandering warrior to speak, causing him to stop unexpectedly and listen with a still conceited grin playing on his face.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" She begun, engaging Chase's attention, drawing him in and smiling smugly at his questioning look. "The mind's control over the body. I've seen men destroyed before the battle even began because they allowed their opponents into their thoughts. It's a shame for the weak minded; those who think with their fists. But people who can learn to manipulate the mind, learn to manipulate everyone around them. Weakening opponents from within is an art, and unfortunately for you, that art is just a little too familiar to me. It's been a while Chase, but you're going to have to work harder than that..."

--

**Reviews would be lovely cos im still not very happy with this chapter. If you think its not as good as my other chapters, say so in a review and I'll go through it again, but I know its been ages and I wanted to get this up. It would have been longer but I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't dead :) soooooo... tell us what ya think xxx**


	14. Seperation

**Ello there ******** once again I come back from another long break but this time iv got an extra long chapter. But yes, I'm not doing English anymore now I'm in college so if my writing takes a dip in quality, do say in case I get rusty. Cheers x**

**Sigh... I wish I could say one day I will own XS, but I'm honestly not that hard working...:)**

**-------------------------------------------**

Nothing but the rhythmic sound of restrained breaths filled Sky's ears, distracting her from her heart beat slowing slightly in anticipation and pulsating through her ears. Surprised by the challenging tone of her own lithic voice, she found herself forgetting her earlier doubts and casting them aside, deciding whatever the warrior's reaction, they would not help her now.

Chase stood stationary, rooted to the waning earth; his inquisitive eyes shining mercilessly behind wandering locks of ebony hair, blown astray by the weakening wind.

"That almost sounded..." Chase started, interrupting the temporary peace with a slightly humoured voice. "Like a challenge..." He finished with a dark look playing across his features, his eyes lowered and locked on her fiercely.

Scanning the warriors form once more, Sky saw a distinct eagerness in his almost hungry eyes, contrasting to his salient outward appearance. A wave of power had claimed her, calming her breaths and relaxing her uncomfortably dry mouth into a natural grin. Her whole body soothed, she felt more at ease as she breathed in her surroundings properly once more, but she was surprised when that grin had turned into a knowing laugh as a familiar feeling washed over her. Looking up at the ever present looming clouds shrouding the sky, she continued to laugh quietly as she watched a tint of red dance in her peripheral vision.

"I see no need for wasting efforts on pointless conflicts..." Sky said, lowering her head slowly back to the reptilian eyes still studying her movements; ever the predator. "Especially if it's for the benefit of an audience..."

Without adjusting his gaze Chase chuckled slightly, shaking his head from side to side. "You think I didn't notice? I could practically smell those monks as soon as they arrived... insolent creatures. I wouldn't worry about them; they would be foolish to intervene with the injuries they have acquired."

Sky raised her eyebrows slightly as he spoke and inwardly scolded herself. Having only just found their presence herself, she felt uneasy in the fact that she was blissfully unaware while he had known all along.

"Hmm... worry isn't the word I would use. I'm not some sort of circus performer; I see no reason to fight for other people's enjoyment. However, I _would _like my dagger back." Moving her eye line to Chase's hand, still gripped loosely around the pearl handle, she saw Chase do the same.

"I seem to remember winning this in a fight." He replied, unfurling his fingers from the engraved handle and running his gloved finger down the flawless blade, studying the contours.

"It was not his to lose, so it is not yours to claim." She retorted simply, carefully watching his reaction as he looked up from the blade and placed it at his side once more.

"If that is the case..." Chase paused slightly, taking the knifes blade so the handle was held in front of him. "Would you care to take it from me?"

Laughing half heartedly, Sky placed her hands by her sides and opened her moist hands into the crisp air, moving each finger one by one, feeling the cool breeze caress them in turn. Ripping her gaze off the warrior in front of her, she brought her hand up, brushing the garnet locks from her sight and connected to his inquisitive eyes once more, before turning on her heels and slowly sauntering away, counting the steps as she went.

Almost feeling his eyes burning into her back, she continued to place her feet onto the supple earth, her eyes set rigidly on the wild grass and occasional sprouting flowers hiding beneath it, fighting frantically for the scattered sunlight. Breathing deeply, she ran her fingers across the small knife hidden under the material on her thigh and arched her fingers around the handle, shivering at its touch. One last breath of the once sweet air and her hand flew into fluid motions, taking the knife from its holder and swinging her arm round, sending the blade slicing through the air. Twisting her body around, an expecting grin already pulling on the corners of her mouth, she was not surprised to see her blade on course to her target before it was snatched out of the waiting air by Chase's hand, like a cobra striking its prey. Without a moment's hesitation, Sky saw the black glint of the blade twist as it was thrown on a new course and instinctively turned her head, watching as the razors edge tore through strands of her hair and eventually fell to the ground, leaving the only sound of Sky's heart beating desperately in her ears.

The sweet poison of adrenaline flooding through her bloodstream, the familiar rush of battle returned to her like a welcome friend, her viridian eyes sparkling in anticipation as they studied Chase's stance. Moving eagerly into her own guard she cautiously arranged her feet onto the ground, just as the few flamed strings of hair had reached the blades of grass beneath her. Lost for words, her mind raced faster than her mouth could catch leaving her with one statement passing through her thoughts as she spoke. "This is going to be interesting..."

Lifeless eyes cast downwards, his feet moved mechanically along the sea of stones that coved the ground, leaving shallow trails behind him as he went. Too afraid to look ahead, fearing his screaming body would drop where he stood if he knew the distance ahead of him; he marched on like a soldier through mud, begging he would reach his sanctuary soon. The rift had dissipated into the thick air what seemed like an eternity ago, his memory a complete haze from when he had let the silver glow take him. "Oh, god, what have I done?" His thoughts echoed through his mind uncontrollably as flickers of the past moments played on the back of his eyelids. "Everything I worked for...gone... It was only a matter of time..." His consciousness was only half listening to his rambling mind, concentrating more on keeping his feet dragging along the gravel in enough rhythm to keep him standing. Feeling the welcoming shadow engross him, his feet reluctantly stopped in stead of the building in front of him, his hands instinctively pressing against the rough oak of the mansion's doorway. Only then did he bring his eyes up, connecting instantly with the burnt scarlet stains scored across his course hands. Staring for a second at the ruptures in his skin, he had to tear his eyes away from the foreign sight, scrambling for the cold iron doorknob and twisting it furiously before flinging himself into the void it had made.

As the door closed after him, he discovered a rare moment of comfort as he stepped forward into his home and the vast hallway splayed ahead. Blurs of mahogany and autumn colours filling his vision, he ambled along, running his hands across the wallpaper as he went, leaving a faint ruby trail spreading across the walls like a disease. "I infect everything." His mind continued to ramble, denying him rest as images played on the back of his eyelids; the whole conflict replaying, interrupted only by faint rays of light from passing windows, illuminating his surroundings. Scenes continued to flicker into view, almost too quick to see, but definitely there; Chase young, his dagger, pressed delicately onto his ashen skin like a surgeon's scalpel... He was interrupted abruptly, ceasing the images as his vision descended into an unexpected darkness. Blinking repeatedly, he finally realised he had led himself to his trusted lair, a fluorescent, sickly glow flickering slowly into life and flooding the room in an intruding light.

"Lair, sweet lair" He said instinctively, not bothering to scald himself for his old habit, but instead made his way across the lifeless room towards the storage cabinet running across the wall, pausing with his fingers lightly gliding across the smooth, silver handle, remembering the last time he had set eyes on the contents, casting them away as the doors sealed them in. Flinging the slabs of metal open, he winced as a pain shot through his side forcing a small, familiar, whimper through his lips. Scanning his watering eyes across the cabinet he saw a blur of bronze metal and all too memorable faces staring back at him.

"Jackbots" He said with a sigh, and almost frowning in confusion when there was no response. "Almost forgot you were offline." He walked along the line of motionless machines, a poignant expression pulling on his face until he eventually stood in front of his once prized creation. "Medic-bot." He commanded, flicking a switch on the robots chest panel. The machine whirred into life, lighting up in a dazed red glow. The white canvas and Red Cross painted on its front made it strikingly contrasted to the usual monotone drone he usually designed, but this robot was seldom seen outside his lab, kept only for when his injuries could no longer be tended to by himself.

"Sir." The robot replied in the classic mechanical voice Jack had known so well. "I have been offline a long time. Perhaps an update is needed?"

"No update. I need a more advanced medical pack this time; stitches, splints, the works." Jack replied, trying to avoid sinking into the care of his machine. He didn't need them anymore. This was just...an exception.

"Yes sir." Was the stark reply, the metal form creaking slightly as it flowed across the basement to fetch supplies.

His mind travelled back to all those times he had stumbled into his lair, bruised and seething, seeking his robots care. Remembering the day he breathed artificial life into his creation, a small inward smile emerged subconsciously. It was painstaking to program the medical data he needed but eventually the outcome was worth it; a fully functioning unit, containing various information on the human body and almost every medical procedure he would ever need. His own personal doctor. All the same, he was still disappointed and slightly ashamed that still he needed the assistance all these years later.

Increasingly aware of the aching pain injecting into his body, the flame haired boy backed away slowly, and collapsing into the engrossing embrace of his leather chair, feeling his contours disappear into the padding. A disgruntled sigh released from his throat, his eyes, as heavy as lead, wandered around the room, finally settling on the same cracked mirror he had been practicing in front of for the past years. "Oh god..." He mumbled through numb lips, his tone almost sickened. The image staring back to him, though obscured by splintered veins running through the glass, was almost unrecognisable. His ember locks were largely concealed by grime, single blades of grass protruding through sweeping strands of hair. A whir of mottled colours covered his skin, yellow and mauve bruises spreading on an ivory canvass in a bizarre watercolour, lashed with drying cherry coloured strokes. Eyes fixed on his tortured reflection, he felt his hands grip into the arms of the chair, trembling fingers curling gradually into the leather and scaring the soft exterior. He was tainted. Unable to shake the thought from his mind, he could practically feel the burden of failure weighing on his shoulders, his muscles shaking from the strain. "Have to get clean." Was his final thought before ripping his body from the chair, leaving it spinning as he limped up the mountain of stairs, leaving the suffocated room behind him.

---------------------------------------------------

"Sir?" The mechanical voice called out, stagnant air absorbing the emotionless tones. With no reply, the android unloaded the supplies onto the workbench, carefully organising them into orderly lines at first, but slowed considerably as its attention slipped away. Jack had installed an independence chip for the simple reason that his medic-bot would need to work when he wasn't as capable, but the general side effect was the typically human habit of boredom. Scanning the room for something more interesting to focus on, it zoned in on the most distinctive part of the room. A red light was glowing at the far end of the gloomy, boxed space, illuminating the walls a dull burgundy before fading again. Further inspection showed that the peculiar light was situated on the long disused control panel of his master's computer, where the machine quickly lost interest, realising it had not been programmed to be able to use the vast controls spread out across the matt silver display. The machine span around, leaving the ruby light to rise and fall of its own accord while continuing to search for something else to capture its interest.

Stepping precariously into the glass cubical, Jack locked his eyes shut, avoiding the glare of the numerous glistening mirrors and the searing chrome casing the bathroom. He couldn't bear to look at himself in the state he was in, and instead longed for the cleansing texture of water as he shivered, surrounded by endless glass walls. Initial shock hit him as the bursts of moisture collided onto his bare skin, the searing assaults breaking on the tender marks smeared along his shoulders, but he quickly settled into the rhythm of the streams pouring from above and felt his shoulders ease as the growing cloud of steam spilled around him. He sensed the mist that had shrouded his thoughts begin to lift and join the plumes of steam billowing towards the ceiling.

"Think about what just happened... did you really fail?" Sky's voice seemed to resonate through his thoughts in a dull echo, making him furrow his brow.

"What did she mean?" He muttered, barely audible to himself over the rapid decent of water, now flattening his hair onto his features and tinting his skin a subtle ruby from the heat. "Of course I failed. I got totalled." His eyes fastened on the frosted designs etched into the walls of the cubical, Jack slowly traced the stream of water running down his body, wincing every time he glided over a budding contusion and feeling a casual disgust at the modest muscle he discovered beneath his fingers. In his mind, they had done him no good. He still wasn't strong enough. "As if I was gonna beat Chase Young of all people. There was a reason he was my 'all time evil hero'. After what I said, I should be dead." As his thoughts spilled from his lips, his head rose gradually, his mouth slowly stretching into willowy smile. "I should be dead...I fought Chase Young, insulted his honour, and I...survived." Letting out a small laugh, he straightened his back, letting his bones click into place.

The cascade of water had softened his muscles, dulling the shooting pains up his spine into a tedious ache. Feeling blindly behind him, he shut off the shower and tried to ignore the craving disappointment of the lack of water tapping on his tingling skin. As he stepped out of the confinement of the glass, he felt the steam balloon from behind him and escape into the clearer air, allowing Jack to float with it, his feet gliding over the moist tiles until he grasped the door. Pulling the door sharply, he grabbed a towel from a rack by the door and took in a sharp breath, trying to brace against the bitter breeze curling against his damp skin while rapidly tying the soft cloth around his waist. After the initial shock of the wave of air lapping at his sodden skin, he soon settled into the brisk atmosphere, padding onto the cream carpet, laying the way back to his homely basement. "So that's what she meant...she could have just said that..."He said, narrowing his eyes slightly, wondering why it had taken him so long to decode her message; he was usually so quick will such things.

He continued to think about Sky's words, finding comfort in them and feeling his sense of pride returning steadily, his self loathing retreating at last as a restful smile naturally claimed him. Padding along the corridors in a haze of neutral colours, Jack let his mind wander into a mesh of disorganised thoughts, while unconsciously moving through the overly familiar pathway to his lair, his feet striding rhythmically.

It was only as he neared his haven that he had noticed this strange rhythm his feet were playing out, and took him until he reached the cast iron door that he realised what was setting his paces. A faint siren was whirring on the other side of the door, sending a dull, systematic alarm resonating through the air. "Intruder alarm?" he questioned his own ears, pressing them against the dense metal to take in the sound he had not heard for so long. The signal had served him well in the past, giving him at least a fraction of time before any number of people appeared in his lair, invading his home. After he met Sky, there was no need for anyone to infect his home and so the alarm was blunted, but not destroyed. Even with Sky's wishes, he could not destroy it.

Pushing the door slowly ajar, he found his heart beat had quickened and his breaths became shallower as the siren increased in intensity. Sweeping mops of darkened hair from his eyes, Jack grasped the damp towel closer to his waist as he pressed his hands back onto the door, shoving it fully open. Stepping into the shadowy stairway silently, he placed each bare foot onto the icy concrete steps in turn. A clear view of the basement was in sight, bathed in the wavering red luminosity, flaring the whole room in an eerie, artificial glow. He scanned the space below him frantically to find anything out of the ordinary, but nothing. The metallic room stood empty, nothing but the few chrome tables interrupting the concrete canvas. Eyes gravitating to the steady light, his breath slowed considerably as he walked briskly towards it. "Medic-bot? I wake you up for 20 minuets and you already get your grubby mechanical hands on my computer." Reaching the ever growing potency of the light, Jack stood in front of his unusually large computer with his hands hovering over the sea of multicoloured lights displayed at his fingertips. With a sigh, he looked up to the screen covering nearly the whole wall and moved his hands over the switchboard, pressing a nonsensical sequence of buttons splayed in front of him. Numerous pictures appeared onto the screen showing different part of his house and the grounds surrounding them; all empty. Shaking his head, Jack kept his eyes on the screen while calling out again, an irritated edge to his voice. "Medic- Bot! I told you to..."

"I prefer 'Nurse' you know..." A seductive voice purred from behind him, forcing Jack's whole body to tense as he flicked a switch, making the screen return to a black abyss.

Spinning around, he was less than shocked to see the woman standing there, gracefully perched on the end of the chrome table that was occupying the centre of the room. "Surprised to see me?"

Pausing for a moment, Jack stared at the woman with a blank expression, his nails almost puncturing the bruised skin as his hands curled into tight fists.

"Wuya."

**Reviewing time! Press the button... you know want to... **


	15. Deceit?

**As far as I know, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown...but we can all live in hope ^_^ **

"Jack." The witch replied simply, a familiar grin masking her expressions, almost hiding the conceited glisten behind her eyes. "Back where we started..."

Slowly uncrossing her legs, she forced Jack's eyes to trace them as they moved, waiting as his view glided back towards her face before stirring again. Leaning back on the table, she placed her slender hands almost lovingly over the illuminated map set into the chrome; her face set face in blissful nostalgia.

Jack stood stationary, ignoring the pains set into his body as it tensed rigidly, his eyes outlining her figure. She didn't look a day older than when Chase freed her from her ghostly prison. He had noticed her hair flowing longer down her back, now enlightened by the yellow glow of his basement contrasting to her scarlet tones, but this was the only variation to her everlasting facade.

"Out. Now." Jack spoke quietly, struggling to keep himself under control, from unleashing the little fury he had left.

"Have I come at a bad time?" She replied, sliding elegantly off the metallic desk and sauntering towards him, her hips swaying rhythmically.

Answering with unnerving silence, Jack unconsciously grasped the towel tighter to his waist as the witch approached, finding her presence slightly intimidating in his open state.

Coming to rest mere feet from the boy, Wuya sensed his unease and continued to edge further into his discomfort by running her eyes down his exposed skin, and returning upwards in agonisingly lingered glances.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Wuya breathed, her voice dripping with artificial sincerity. "Well, I would say it's nothing I haven't seen before... but my, you've changed." She ended with a chuckle, and without giving Jack a chance to react, she strode back towards the table, swiftly grabbing a mass of black fabric from the chair and throwing it backwards for the agitated boy to catch.

Grabbing the material out of the air, Jack held it in front of him precariously, examining the familiar feel against his shivering skin. "These are my old trousers. I don't wear them anymore." He stated with disinterest, holding them by his side waiting for the woman to turn back around.

"I thought you would be glad of any type of covering in your state, Jack. It does seem to be a little cold in here..." Wuya said through a smirk, unseen by the hesitant boy behind her. Hearing a guarded pause, she turned her head slightly until the sound of fumbled movement reached her, waiting for the buzz of the zip and snap of the belt buckle before turning to face him once again.

"Much better..." Wuya praised, smiling at his native clothing. The black fabric hang down his slender legs just like they had always done, but the way he stood, his stance noticeably more confident and his uncovered torso discreetly toned, all contributed to his modestly altered appearance. But of course, she wouldn't tell him that. "It's almost like you never took them off..."

Jack shifted slightly in his old apparel, hating how comfortable they felt after so much time.

"It's just material to me; nothing more." Jack ran his fingers through his still damp hair; feeling instantly more sheltered from the temptress's wandering glances. "You've seen what I can do, Witch. Don't make me have to show you again." Jack said, a hint of insecurity lacing his voice. His words didn't feel like his own, and talking to the person who knew him most made him feel like an actor playing some new persona. Lazily scratching his head again, he hoped she wouldn't pick up on the almost unnoticeable wavering tones.

"Talking like Chase Young won't make you fight like him, Jack..." The woman teased, chuckling slightly. "That's not you talking and you know it. This is just a shell, dear Jack, and the real you, is just below the surface." Finishing her sentence, the witch placed a hand on the boy's chest, smiling at the Goosebumps forming underneath it.

The distant touch sent his most natural reaction in motion, setting off an automatic response that spilled over naturally from forgotten years. "Get off of me...Three second rule." He said, instantly regretting the familiar saying leaving his lips and whacking her willowy hand away from his uncovered skin.

Showing her fangs in an amused grin, Wuya stepped back slightly before continuing. "Now that's the Jack we all know and love."

"But you didn't, did you? I think the words 'pathetic little boy' were used on a regular basis." Jack pointed a finger accusingly, frowning at the smirking witch. "Don't pretend you were with me all along Wuya, I didn't fall for that when you ran off with Chase and I don't believe it now." Lowering his hand, Jack waited for a response, his brow rising in mild surprise as the woman replied. He didn't expect to hear the words that proceeded to tumble from her lips.

"You're right. I went for Dragon Breath because I thought I would get my powers back quicker. Would you honestly say you would have done anything different? I'm _evil _Jack, what did you expect? Wuya Paused briefly to let the boy think, his eyes glazed slightly in thought, before speaking again. "Undying loyalty in the face of adversity?" Lifting her head slightly backwards, the witch chuckled freely into the hushed air, her fangs still bared in jest. "You should know by now, that's just not the way things are done in the Heylin... "

There was nothing much Jack could think of to combat this callous logic, because he knew in truth, that she was right. Honourable wasn't the most accurate word to describe Wuya. Hell, she would sell her own mother for Shen Gong Wu; if she still had one that is.

"I wouldn't have expected anything more of _you_." Jack murmured, still partly lost in his own thoughts.

"So hostile, Jack." Wuya said in mock surprise, sauntering towards the leather chair and gracefully landing in the soft seat, causing it to spin full circle. "But you must admit; we made a brilliant team."

Jack scoffed at this, turning his head and crossing his arms, earning a snicker from the claret haired woman, sitting with her legs crossed while gently guiding the chair from side to side.

"Well, do you think Chase young would have done anything more... noble? Please, after what he did today? That sour old dragon finally showed his true colours." Wuya added, purposely lingering her glances on protruding welts and mauve stains that blotted his pallid skin.

Self consciously, Jack placed his iced hands over his side, the flesh feeling tender to his touch in the distinct shape of a boot. "OK, we've established that the Heylin are treacherous bastards, have a gold star." Jack spitted, suddenly frustrated with the words he was hearing and the realisation they were forming. "What do you want Wuya?"

"Straight to the point. I like it. But I don't want anything from you Jack, because even if I did, I doubt I would get it. Especially with you still being sore about our 'history' together..." Wuya said, smirking at the flame haired boy standing uncomfortably across from her, his blazing locks of hair shielding her from his scornful stare.

"Then what are you doing here?" Jack replied, frustration filling his voice.

"I still care for you, Jack. First and foremost I came to make sure you weren't dead, so I guess I can tick that off my list." Wuya said, avoiding eye contact with the boy and gazing around the harshly lit lab.

Huffing a small, sarcastic laugh, Jack shook his head as he watched the witch lie to him, unabashed and oozing false authenticity. "Yeh, right."

"Laugh all you want, but not believing me wont make it any less true!" Wuya snapped, her porcelain like exterior fading in a single moment, her eyes glowing with green fury. It took a few seconds for her to realise her fall, watching Jack retreat ever so slightly with his eyebrows raised. Righting herself swiftly, she cleared her throat, rising reluctantly from the soft leather encasing her. "You've come a long way, Jack, and I'm disappointed I wasn't the one to see you 'ascend' as it were. But I don't want you to fall again after how hard you've worked, and I'm afraid to say, I can see it happening already..." Finishing no more than 3 feet away from the frowning boy, Wuya locked eyes with him, letting the crimson whirls surrounding his pupils connect with her own jade portals.

Staring into her boldly framed eyes, Jack frowned as he tried to read her expression. Sincerity radiated from them, blemished by swirls of veiled embarrassment, but there was something else behind these simplistic expressions, he was sure. As he bored deeper into those deceiving eyes, he failed to uncover what was hiding behind her truthful gaze, scorning himself for finding another person he could not decode. Deciding his instincts were less than adequate to reveal the witch, he cautiously indulged in her declaration.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He said, leaning back on the control table, his arms crossed casually over his chest.

"Your... friend. How well do you know her exactly?" Wuya said, hesitating slightly as she saw the boys reaction at the mention of his mentor.

"You mean Sky? The girl who taught me how to fight and just saved me from Chase Young crushing my chest?" Jack said, clearly agitated. Standing at his full height, he hovered almost threateningly over the witch. "Yeh, I know her pretty well."

Wuya shrunk back slightly, opting to lean on a metal cabinet to distance the space between them. She would have to tread carefully around the protective warrior.

"Just think, exactly how much do you know? Part of being an evil mastermind is questioning everything; even your allies, Jack." Wuya paused faintly, watching the frustration inside him melt gradually into curiosity. "I've been around a long time, and I know when to be cautious. You have to think, what else could she get from helping you?"

The room descended into silence as Wuya allowed Jack to ponder on her words. Studying his form, she watched his body shift in thought, his face contorted in frustration and contemplation.

"She wants nothing. You know, I feel sorry for you, still having to watch your back, even around the person you fight for. She hasn't asked for anything in return except my loyalty." Jack waited for a response, staring on in confusion as the witch continued to smile, no hint of retreat in her futile argument.

"Makes you think why she's doing it then, no?" She retorted, noticing the slight pause before the incensed boy answered.

"No! It doesn't!" Was his stern reply, treading closer to the witch, his hands clenching painfully into loose fists.

"Oh, wake up Jack! You never get anything for free!" Wuya snapped, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Go on then! Tell me, what does Sky really want?" Jack half mocked her, leaning in to edge her on.

Wuya closed her eyes briefly, forcing her body to calm gradually, letting her return to her honey soaked tone. "That girl...is just that. A girl. She can't be a master, she's too young. I've seen her, and the kind of power that seems to emanate from her, and it seems impressive to the untrained eye I admit. But, once you've known that power for as long as I have... well, you get to see through it. That essence she has, the aura that surrounds her...? That's the aura of a fledgling witch." Whispering by the end, Wuya had gradually eased the curious Jack towards her, his ears hanging on her carefully articulated words, before straightening his back as the last section of her rhetoric had sunk into him.

"Congratulations..." He said with a sigh, shaking his head slightly. "It not exactly a secret is it? She uses magic all the time, disappearing from one place to the next; it doesn't take a genius. You and Chase aren't the only people who can use magic...There are so many people that are naturally capable of controlling it, its just rare to find someone who actually knows they can and has been able to harness what they've been given."

"I know full well the diversity of magic, Jack, but that's not the point. The amount of magic she holds is substantial enough so that she can carry out those tricks you're so impressed by; teleportation, speed, maybe even a little telekinesis... but they don't require as much power as you might think."

A smile had cracked onto the irritated boys face, slowly spreading into a grin, his teeth now baring just as Wuya's had done. Chuckling in restraint, Jack gave into the bubbling laughter rising from his stomach and threw his head back in a lazy cackle.

Her eye twitching slightly, Wuya forced a diminutive smile to swathe her lips, forcing her words out through gritted teeth. "And... what, exactly, is so funny?" Tightening her grip on the metal edge behind her, Wuya tried to calm her gathering rage as the sniggering continued, dying down only as Jack breathed his response.

"Are you serious?! You are aren't you! You're actually trying to make her look weak... You honestly have no idea..." Shaking his head idly, Jack felt himself melt backwards, baring his weight onto the slabs of illuminated metal behind him, growing tired of their useless banter.

"Well, that may be true; I haven't actually seen her in combat. They hadn't got round to fighting by the time I left..." Wuya said, her words soaked in poisonous tones.

The wave of penetrating guilt he had felt as he arrived at his sanctuary had returned, stabbing at his conscience and making him grimace as Wuya spoke. "What did you see?"

"Well... She seems more intent on chatting to him than fighting." Wuya replied in a casual manner, strolling across the room and smirking as she heard the boy trail after her.

"Chatting? She's just playing with him."Jack discarded Wuya's statement, his face clearly holding some uncertainty as his brow furrowed in thought.

Wuya walked curiously towards the battered wooden dummy resting in the corner of the room and raked her fingernails along the worn patches of abused wood. "Playing? I suppose you could call it that. But shouldn't she be exacting revenge? Fighting for retribution? It appears not." Without altering her focus on the fibrous wood, she broke her speech momentarily before continuing. "Don't you think it's all a bit of a coincidence?"

"What is?" Jack said, hovering behind the witch, his voice eager in his apparent confusion.

"This girl, she isn't even close to reaching her potential but has no-one to teach her. She picks someone connected to the Heylin to become close to, and just happens to end up in a battlefield, alone with the strongest warrior in China." Wuya stayed with her back turned, still idly running her fingertips over the cherry wood.

There was a tense silence as Jack continued to let his mind speculate, his breaths slowing as is mind travelled methodically over the recent events. "And your point is?" He finally asked, dreading the answer that he had already formed.

"My point is, she has someone to teach her now. Do you think she's going to stay with you once Chase gets his claws in?" Wuya turned to face the boy, his features contorted and his eyes shut desperately.

"I don't believe you! She wouldn't use me! She's not like _you_..." Jack opened his eyes to the witch, inadvertently showing the hurt behind them at the possibility of her claims but also his defiance in believing them.

"I knew you would have difficulty in believing me, Jack. So I'm sorry I had to do this, but I think you should know the truth." Wuya held her arm out to the side, beckoning the creature that was silently perched on the railings of the stairs, concealed by the shadows.

"What's Chase's crow doing here? He's gonna lose it when he finds out." Jack spoke with a hint of concern, watching the majestic bird glide gracefully onto the witches arm and pluck a mauve grape from her slender fingers.

"Most probably, but I'm willing to handle Chase if your willing to hear me out." Wuya said, holding the bird closer to the boy, who was eyeing it suspiciously. "Look into the crows eyes, Jack."

Jack stood perfectly still, the only movement the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed cautiously, examining the situation. Curiosity was taking over his senses, knowing the risk Wuya had taken had just edged him on further.

Gulping, Jack leaned almost fearfully towards the poised bird, impatiently fluttering its feathers in apparent irritation. Locking his eyes onto the crow's orange spheres, he saw the recent battlefield come into view, the lush greenery bending under the force of the wind as the landscape expanded. Leaning in further, the forms of two warriors came into view. Jack instantly recognised the broad frame of Chase Young, his hair wavering slightly as the air swept past him, and poised opposite stood Sky, her hands held casually behind her back. Engrossed in the image, Jack had stilled his breaths, listening carefully to decipher the muttered tones reaching out to him, drawing him in. Straining his ears, he found the words got louder, the voices gradually ringing throughout the room, as if he were really there, watching the conflict. However, once the words had reached him and he watched the events unfold, his heart began to sink, all too aware of Wuya's uselessly hidden smirk in his peripheral vision.

_"Worth waiting for, are you?"_ Chases voice seemed to resonate from nowhere, that smug, conceited grin placed naturally on his lips as he stared after the girl opposite him. Jack couldn't help but compare him to a predator, eyeing up his prey and ready to pounce, if it were not for the reaction of his target; calm and unperturbed in the face of the warrior's glare like it were some sort of...game.

_"It would seem so. All this trouble for me? Well, I'm flattered..."_ Sky was almost mocking the man in front of her, but her tone was too welcoming. She spoke her words as if greeting a friendly rival, not the man who was ready to kill her student in front of her eyes. His mind fluttered with thoughts and excuses, briefly believing it must be part of a larger plan, but as he stared at both the warriors' forms, he felt those thoughts fade rapidly with only the image of her confident, smirking frame burnt into his vision.

"Does that sound like your master now?" Wuya said, her voice almost foreign to her; soft and sorrowful; almost motherly. "You need to decide who you can trust." The crow broke his spell upon the stricken boy, beating its wings and fluttering out of view, leaving the boy paralysed on the spot, staring uselessly where the bird had been before letting his scorched eyes fall naturally.

"No...not again..." Jacks eyes were downcast, focusing on one spot on the featureless concrete floor, his eyes refusing to rise. "I'm not going to let it happen again..."

**Review time! Constructive criticism very welcomed, or if you just to tell me how I'm doing that would be great :) Cheers xx**


	16. All in the mind

**Wow, it's been a while :) not to fret, I have a mega long chapter for you. It was kinda hard to write, so please review and tell me how I did ^_^ Enjoy xx**

**Don't own XS, or Chase Young...but I can do what I like to them in my stories :D**

Watching as the last strand of hair floated carelessly to the ground, Sky found herself briefly unaware of her situation, instead concentrating blissfully on her immediate surroundings; feeling the timid wind curling around her form and noticing how the battered grass bowed under the weight of her blade, now resting on the ground behind her. Her senses heighted with the adrenaline now lacing every blood vessel, she took the moment to scan the area, breathing in its life until a soft chuckle filled the air, intruding the unusual peace.

However soft the chuckle may have been, it could not disguise the sinister intent buried in its tones, made even more menacing as she faced the sound, confronting the smirking warrior with an equally as malevolent smile. She felt uncomfortable bringing her hands up in her guard, watching Chase stand calmly with his hands behind his back, knowing full well the threat of attack.

"My, you have become conceited in your years. Is it worth the risk, letting your guard down?" Sky found herself slightly amused as she finished talking, recognising the old fashioned tones of her village elders she used to listen to as a child. It's funny how your past can influence your present.

"Risk? I see no risk. This is a simple challenge, my dear." Chase held up the pearl knife with one finger, lowering his head to darken his features, still smirking at Sky's hesitance to indulge in his little game. "Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if I closed my eyes?" Lowering his eyelids, Chase could still hear the girls breaths deepen in aggravation, just as he had anticipated.

Boring her emerald eyes into the warrior with infuriated disbelief, Sky shook her head slowly. Her thoughts flowed freely through her head, simultaneously deciding that his confidence would be his downfall. Locking her sight on the blade balanced precariously yet effortlessly on his gloved finger, Sky breathed deeply, gathering her chi before leaping into the air and rushing towards the warrior.

His keen ears picking up the unusually deep breath, Chase spotted her efforts to gather her energy and prepared for the attack, carefully listening to the brief contact of her feet on the soft ground and feeling the change in breeze where she parted the air in her haste. Tilting his head, he waited for the exact moment that she was in front of him before he raised the blade higher and slid his leg forward into her path, expecting a sudden halt in motion. However, when it did not come, a moment of alarm filled his thoughts before he heard the shift in weight behind him.

Taking full advantage of his foolish decision to close his eyes, Sky rushed towards him, only to duck straight under his arm as he lifted the knife, twisting her body to face him and stretching her leg upward in a strained lift kick, making the contact that she had intended even before she had moved from her spot across the field.

The kick had surprised Chase, jolting his arm and unbalancing the knife. Focusing fully, he had gathered his senses and took his arm away, leaving the knife in mid air before swiping his other hand across it and gripping it tightly.

Sky had watched in disbelief as his hand snatched the knife away just as she was about to claim it for herself. His speed had saved him, and robbed her of her chance, filling her body with an instantaneous rage burning through her, threatening to explode.

Still standing behind the armoured warrior, Sky sent a sharp low kick to the back of his knee, only to be met with one of his own as he twisted to the side of the incensed girl. Swinging her fist to his kidneys, and then to his side, her hands were met with swift blocks with his free hand, the other one still visibly grasping the knife. She continued her attacks, unrelenting to the warriors guards but only to be swept away mere inches from his body. Her eyes constantly watched him, moving fluently through the motions, and reacted suddenly only as she saw his arm tense through the fabric of his clothes. Knocking one last punch away from him, Chase swung his arm towards her neck, which would have been a devastating blow if she had not ducked under it, pushing the inside of his arm away with her own, and exposing his torso. Sky saw her chance and delivered the most vicious punch she could manage at the open mans solar plexus, only to be met with a plate of coarse metal protecting him. Her hand cried out in the shock of the pain, her knuckles bursting as the metal dented slightly beneath her.

Retracting clumsily, she darted backwards in time to see the blade in Chase's hand swipe across her garment, tearing the charcoal fabric and exposing her unscarred skin underneath. Stumbling backwards in surprise, Sky took a moment to gather herself, placing her hand across the cut in the fabric. Feeling the gash in the shoulder of her top, her fingers brushed the torn material as the seams split open, but strangely, her skin was left untouched. Glaring up at the man, now standing opposite her, she drank in his form. Poised in a firm fighting pose, she considered mirroring him, but instead she brought her hand to her chest, nursing it briefly while the warrior remained motionless. Dropping the wounded hand to her side, she stared on, still breathing heavily from the near miss. There was the possibility... he could have cut her, with his eyes closed no less. Her breaths still rapid, Sky attempted to calm herself, stepping backwards to gather some distance, and stopping only when Chase had snapped opened his eyes, revealing those golden orbs, trapping her gaze within them.

Both sets of eyes dropped to the gash at her shoulder, resolving into an unsettling silence. "Nearly." Chase said, his eyes moving from the tear to his opponents face, shifting his weight at last.

Sky brought the emotion back to her face, pulling her features into an amused smile. "Believe me. You weren't even close."

"This could take a while." Raimundo sighed, changing his position on the flattened grass beneath him.

The monks had continued to watch, if not distinctly more anxious once their position had been openly discussed on the battlefield. It had been decided however, both the warriors were busy with each other and it was safe to carry on their surveillance atop the cliff face, watching the warriors with hushed interest.

"He's playing with her. That's what that creep does, he plays with people." Kimiko said, wrinkling her nose in revulsion as she spoke about the dragon.

"Yes. Unfortunately so. Although she seems to be fighting rather well so far." Omi said, almost enthusiastically.

"Remember there, we arn't on either of those sides Omi." Clay piped up, rising from his place at the edge of the group for the first time.

"Yeh, It's kinda hard to know who to route for." Dojo replied, wrapped lazily around the rim of the cowboys hat.

"We don't route for anyone!" Rai said, raising his voice slightly. "All we do is watch." As Rai pointed towards the meadow below, the monks hushed as they watched the two warriors, noticing as Chase closed his eyes to the warrior opposite to him.

"God, he's so cocky." Kimiko scowled, turning her back on the conflict and facing the rest of the monks

"Yes. His ego is far too big!" Omi exclaimed, staring blankly at the raised eyebrows of his friends gathered around him.

"Yeh, right Omi. HIS ego is too big." Kimiko replied, chuckling slightly.

"Isn't that a case of the pot calling the kettle black?" Clay said, patting the bald monk on the head.

"What? That makes no sense at all!" Omi cried, instantly covering his mouth and twisting to face the warriors. They watched briefly in silence as Sky ran towards Chase, ducking under his raised arm and spinning to face him again, and straining to see the acute attacks delivered by both sides. None of them could make out each individual strike, until Chase had swiped down his arm, slicing the knife through the air towards the girls shoulder.

"Woah!" Rai stood on shaky feet, peering over the edge of the cliff and pointing towards the warring pair. "D'you guys see that?"

"Did he get her?" Clay replied, leaning closer and pulling Raimundo back slightly from the edge.

"Hold on." Kimiko picked up her PDA and pressed a mesh of buttons, swiftly bring the sound back to life and resonating around the young monks.

At first there was silence, each monk straining their ears and staring intently at the two motionless forms. "Nearly." Chase's voice was the first to ring out, sourly soaked in mocking tones.

"I guess not." Omi concluded, still straining his senses against the quickening wind engulfing the cliff.

"Shh, listen." Kimiko hushed, holding the computer higher so everyone could hear.

"Believe me. You weren't even close." Sky had replied quickly, matching the other warrior's conceited tones.

"Well then, it seems I have no reason to hold back any longer." Chase had retorted, visibly flipping the knife in his hand tauntingly.

"So it would seem. But how can we continue when one side has such an obvious advantage?" Sky waited, tilting her head slightly and smiling faintly at the confused pause before Chase began to speak.

"And what would that be?" Chase sounded intrigued, the statement drawing even the monks inwards in confusion.

The monks watched as Sky raised her arm, revealing her bloodied hand in the air and twisting it around, letting almost invisible droplets of scarlet ink stain a trail towards her wrist.

"Armour. Hardly fair now, is it?" Sky said, lowering her hand slowly to rest against her side.

A tense silence overcome them all, Chase caught in simple contemplation, and Sky resting patiently for his reply. As the monks looked on, they seemed surprised to hear one of their voices break the silence, all snapping their heads towards the dragon who had interrupted their collective thoughts.

"Ha! I've known Chase for centuries. I'm telling you, he's never taken his armour off for any..." Dojo's sentence was cut short as Chase replied, smirking mischievously at his opponent.

"Very well."

A brief silence had descended upon the group, each turning to face the dragon, his eyes widening slightly before finally speaking.

"I guess there's a first time for everything..."

"Very well? Sky feigned ignorance, enjoying the moment of her small inward victory. In her mind, he had far too much control over the surroundings. Stripping an opponent of his armour with only a slight of word; it made her feel faintly more in control, more powerful. The full force of these feelings rose when through swift motions of the hands, the golden armour slipped effortlessly off the warriors frame, and placed carefully on top of the grass beside him. The transformation was staggering. Sky scanned the image before her, drinking in the sight of this warrior that few people have managed to steal glimpses of. Without the bulk of the armour plates, his frame was much more defined, only a black tai chi like suite underneath. The commanding suit that had engulfed him had been torn away, but what was left was no less imposing. Seeing Chase Young in such simple dress had surprisingly alarmed her as well made her more secure. Yes, the shell had gone, but the warrior before her had failed to change. His posture, his stance, even the smirk still placed on his lips had failed to falter. Her small victory seemed to move further away as the reality hit her. However she saw him, Chase did not feel any different, and in fact, the loss of the armour would most likely make him faster.

"Better?" Chase quizzed the girl, clearly indulged in her own thoughts.

"It's a start." Sky answered, snapping out of her own inward rant and back onto the battlefield. Leisurely bringing her arms out in front in a guard, the girl focused intently on the other warrior's form, trying and failing to ignore the bizarreness of the situation.

Noticing the girl's posture; the unmistakable stance of a predator on the stalk, Chase chose his moment to taunt the young girl. He had seen so little of her true skill. As far as he was concerned, she could have reached her limit already, but then again, his instincts told him otherwise. Wiping his thumb over the pearl handle, the warrior brought the blade higher, clearly in view of his opponent. Examining it briefly, he brought his eyes back to Sky, before gradually sliding it into his drawstring belt. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?" The man smirked at the younger girl's narrowed eyes before moving into his guard, following the girl's pupils as they flickered around him fluently, intently looking for some opening in his unarmoured body. "Like an open book." Chase thought, his conceited features stirring in anticipation, awaiting whatever move the girl was concocting behind those intensely focused eyes.

Sky's mind continued to race a dangerous course, wandering at an ever quickening pace as the man in front taunted her. This was not about any knife, and the both knew it. It was a test of skill, and one in which Sky was not eager to participate. She was not scared, it was clear that the warrior's intentions were not malicious, but she was not comfortable in the least. She hated showing herself. The more he knew the more he could use against her. She had decided before she had even moved that she wouldn't fight to her fullest in his egotistical little game. After all, if she failed, what else would she have to give when the time came? Nothing...And she couldn't risk that.

She would always have an ace up her sleeve.

"It's your turn..." Chase's voice hit her through the air, her breaths hitching as a burst of annoyance raged through her, surprising herself more than anything.

"Thank you..." Sky began, her words seething through narrowed eyes. "But I move when I see fit, not when my opponent would prefer it..."

"Very well, but time is racing forward. I do not have all day." Chase replied leisurely, hiding his anticipation behind his stoic exterior.

Huffing in reply, Sky paused briefly before adjusting her feet, her body sturdily rooted to the earth below her as her breaths slowed in response. As her chest continued to rise and fall rhythmically, she watched the man like a hawk, his burning eyes giving away his amusement, setting off another scorching wave of exasperation flowing through her quickening blood.

Setting her shoulders back, Sky eyed the gaping void between them. The empty space provided a security blanket, shrouding her from the full force if the warriors demeanour, radiating from him through those reptilian, predatory eyes. Fighting the urge to smile, she mused at how she always felt compelled to delve into whatever unknown territory was presented to her; almost detaching herself of her cautious nature as she strolled towards the warrior, unabashed and relishing in the comforting cloak her outwards confidence had bestowed upon her.

She stopped brashly in front of the guarded man, noticing the unnatural contrast between the graceful posture of the Tai Chi master and the engulfing Heylin energy clouding his aura. "We had better get started then hadn't we." Circling her arms, they came to rest in front of her, crossing her torso protectively.

Chase had grown less patient with the girl's hesitance, giving way to his burning need to fight and edging her towards initiating an attack. He could feel her eyes scorching furiously onto his body, feeling a slender flame of anticipation respond in kind. He wanted that fury to be unleashed, not hidden away behind a veil of forced control. She approached, clearly unafraid as she sauntered toward him and ceasing just beyond his reach. A nice touch, he thought. Connecting back to her stubborn gaze, he noticed the absence of the playful essence she had commanded before; her face still smirking in almost childlike resolve but lacking the mischievousness clearly present before.

Complacent in his own thoughts, Chase almost missed the flash in the girl's eyes that had triggered the explosive burst travelling through her body; her fists expertly aiming at various parts of the dragon's form as her feet simultaneously advanced through his weaving blocks. Startled slightly from the sudden outburst, Chase soon settled into his own rhythm, no longer allowing the girl to advance upon him. Instead, the warrior confined them both in an eternal dance as their footwork weaved and entwined impossibly close to each others.

Sky's nimble feet darted around the other's flawless steps, her frontal attacks no longer as fierce as she concentrated on her feet; rapidly submitting to the faster man's swift movements. It took less than a blink of an eye to bring her downfall. Her own vision barely in the same time frame as the taller warrior's leg snapped behind her own, and using a brief moment of unsteadiness, levered her backwards and tumbling onto the unexpecting ground beneath them. Swinging one arm behind her to reach the solidarity of the earth, she found herself stop unexpectedly, held up by one hand gripping her one arm still outstretched in front of her. She looked up to find a sturdily rooted Chase, loosely gripping her wrist, suspending her in the air as her back arched awkwardly. Raising her head slightly, she saw the man's smug expression plastered onto his features as a tense moment surrounded them, her eyes narrowing before leaping into a back flip, throwing her full weight away from the man holding her. The unexpected force had snapped the girl's wrist away from her temporary captor, her hands reaching the floor as her legs swung upwards with the momentum. Travelling swiftly, her legs travelled into the space between them and straight towards the elder mans head. There was no surprise when the contact did not come. Sky had anticipated that Chase would simply step to the side to evade the attack; however, it gave much needed time for the girl to gather her bearings as she corrected her stance, her heart pounding from the encounter.

Chase stood patiently as he allowed the girl to settle; her chest rhythmically rising and falling deeply as her eyes focused solely on him, subtly avoiding his own gleaming stare. She had just barely broken a sweat; a fine sheen of perspiration only scarcely visible as she stood rigidly on guard. Adjusting his footing, Chase resumed into a relaxed stance, his eyes daring her for her next move. The girl refused to stir, her legs firmly rooted to the earth. Her face etched in contemplation as she examined the warrior, she only moved as the warrior spoke, interrupting her thought.

"You were taught you well. The footwork was good but far from perfect. You're not yet a Master." The matter of fact tone sent chills through Sky's spine, reflecting on the uneasy expression casting over her face. He was doing exactly what she wanted to avoid; he was judging her, watching her, discerning everything he could from her dampened movements.

"This is not a game." Sky articulated the words, her dark tone showing her waning patience.

"No. Think of it more as...a trial." Chase mimicked her slow pace, leaning towards her as he ended the statement and relishing on how her features descended steadily into an expression equally as dark as her tone.

"And what makes you think, that it is _you_ who is testing _me_? " Keeping her shadowy visage, the aggravated girl spoke the words in a contrasting yet fitting tone dripping with mockery, giving way to an uncontainable smirk seeping through her ethereal mask as the elder man's eyebrows raised in surprise.

Chase had not been expecting the words that had left the young warrior's mouth. The sudden twist in perception had surprised him, the unexpected warp in the girl's thinking even more so. Could it be? This... girl, using his own challenge to assess _his _skills? Just as she had planned for her. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, which served to startle him further. Why hadn't he seen through this? His fists clenching in response to his internal scolding, he could feel the anger build inside him, more with himself than the smirking girl staring mockingly at his contemplative form.

Those smug, viridian eyes continued to penetrate his body, a small smile escaping onto his lips as he reflected the situation, his mind instinctively roaming into darker territory.

"_She dares to openly question my skills..." _

Time moved at an agonisingly slow pace as Sky cautiously watched the warrior's reaction. What started off as mild surprise had slid dangerously into an internal rage, visible to the girl only as she connected with his infuriated eyes and glanced at his now clenched fists placed rigidly at his sides. The sight of the warrior's exasperated stance had sent a brief prang of anxiousness slicing through the girl, now wishing she hadn't tempted the beast so far. She was somewhat relieved however, once that rage had visibly subsided within the warrior, the irritated expression now replaced with a similarly malicious smirk of his own. Sky found herself conflicted over the warriors change in attitude, strangely not knowing whether to be comforted or fearful of the new facade.

Chase's suspicious smirk had soon turned into a mocking laugh, surprisingly cutting to the girl standing across from him, who instinctively adjusted her footing more sturdily on the tired grass.

"I wouldn't question my skills if I were you, young warrior...You may find something you don't like." Chase's tone was dark and cautionary, receiving a contrasting chuckle from the girl in return.

Sky was enjoying Chase's darkening tone, his instinctive dominant defence of his hard earned fighting prowess. Even though she could see herself balancing on the line of taunting the warrior and earning another, more meaningful attack, she almost wanted to see him after she had crossed it. Her eyes travelled to the belt of his jet black trousers, glancing at the blade concealed within the abyss of the clothing. Smiling faintly, the girl played out a series of scenarios in her head before deciding on her next move.

"I assure you, I know a lot more about you than you do of me. You will have to work hard to surprise me." Sky goaded the warrior, disappointed with the mild reaction as he raised his eyebrow in response and crossed his arms slowly over his chest.

"Surprise? Perhaps not. Overwhelm? Almost certainly." Chase's reply was stark and malicious, cutting through the air as he spoke. A flash of embarrassment ran through Sky, hating the frankness of his tone. Ignoring her own inward hesitance, Sky chuckled in response, anxiously aware that her fully confident visage did not quite pull off.

"You underestimate me. I expected you to be...more adapt than this." Sky inwardly winced at her words, not allowing any of it to seep into her outward composure.

As soon as the words had reached him, Chase's eyes widened slightly before narrowing dangerously, his gaze hardening under his lowered brow. Sky had felt the reaction before she had seen it. That dark and dominant presence that seemed to resonate from him had turned suffocating, making Sky inwardly shrink away. Standing in resolve, she ignored her inner self desperately wanting to edge backwards, anything to dampen the heylin smog surrounding her in increasing intensity. A small trickle of panic had tainted her, only vaguely aware of her quickening heart and harsher breaths, the warriors commanding aura somehow making it harder to move. Her mind suddenly moved to her student, standing proudly in front of this beast, defending her. This is what Jack had to endure for so long.

"That was a grave mistake, girl." His voice was serious, but his face looked frighteningly amused at the whole situation, a sadistically sweet smile placed firmly on his lips.

Forcing the now dense air deeply into her lungs, Sky could feel the dreadful churning deep in her stomach as her body screamed to run, watching the warrior's arms return to his sides and begin to step forward in agonisingly slow movements.

"Then show me. Show me what 1500 years of training has taught you!" Sky surprised herself as the words left her mouth, soaked in challenging tones and raised to just below a shout as she leaned forward, a sinful smile etched onto her face. This was the girl's last thought before events blurred beyond comprehension, for as soon as the last word left her mouth, in front of her stood the most feared warrior in China, impossibly close as he loomed over her, one hand lightly lifting her chin. For the first time since she could remember, Sky had stopped thinking. Her mind was completely void but the image of Chase in front of her and the sadistic streak buried in his features. She was vaguely aware of the change in pressure as the man appeared in front of her, the suffocating density of his aura intensifying enormously in the split second he had crossed to her. In an instant, he was so close she could feel the heat emanating from him, his breaths steady and even as she shivered at the distinct feeling of dread wrapping mercilessly around her body. Thankfully, Chase's words snapped her thoughts back as he spoke.

"That would take an eternity. I will just give you a taste." The words came out in a sincere manner; completely contrast to his teasing expression. That was where Sky had entered the real world again, her first thought of a reassuring realisation that had come, easing the burden of her increasingly tiring body.

"_He's still playing his game."_

His actions cried of danger, yet his face was still playful behind his harsher tones. _"He's still playing, still testing."_ She told herself. Either that or she was in for a very bad day.

Holding her breath, she found herself slapping her palm against the man's wrist, momentarily freeing her from his hold only to be grabbed again instantaneously; this time his hand tightly gripping her throat. Panic claimed her instantly, her body reacting awkwardly and tensing rigidly in his grip. Flicking her vision up to his, she could see him elating in her fright, his eyes shining unnaturally as he squeezed just that little bit harder. Tearing herself away from those gleaming portals, Sky managed to fix her vision onto his partially exposed arm, the muscle clearly defined underneath his skin. Feeling moisture gather rapidly in her frantic eyes, she lifted her hand, extraordinarily relaxed compared to the rest of her body and poised like a striking cobra. Channelling all her energy into her arm, she managed to jab explosively on three separate points along his arm, taking advantage of the exposed muscle and gasping automatically as the man's fingers loosened their grip.

Chase stood, mildly surprised at the girl's attack as he allowed her to regain her breath and stride backwards in defence. His arm twitched slightly from the onslaught, tightening erratically from the vaguely acknowledged pains radiating from the assaulted pressure points. Truthfully he didn't want to frighten the girl so much, but he needed to see her most primal reaction, what she would do when there was nowhere to go. He was pleased with the result.

"Impressive." Chase said quietly, almost as if it was to himself. Flexing his hand rhythmically he felt the tightness steadily dull as his muscles relaxed under his skin. It wasn't the technique as such that he felt was notable, it was the composure under pressure in order to carry it off, striking each point with uncanny accuracy and vicious force. If he were a normal man, it could well have rendered his arm useless. Catching her movement in the corner of his eyes, the warrior looked up to the girl, now in a noticeably more stable stance, her frame fitting the structure securely as she looked on, her face emotionless. Chase observed the more confident frame, her limbs relaxed yet sturdy as they guarded her torso. Warriors often resort back to their first fighting technique in times of uncertainty, which Chase guessed was what he now saw before him. Her small but sturdy legs placed comfortably one in front of the other, most of the weight shifted on the back limb as her arms mimicked them; one held out bent in front of her and the other resting nearer her chest, ready in waiting. He recognised the stance, often used in southern China for its stability and speed of attack, in fact is was a descendant of his own technique: Tai Chi.

"So you were first trained in Wing Chun. Interesting." Chase smirked at the twitch of annoyance that flashed in his vision. She hated to reveal herself, he had noticed that.

Chuckling slightly, the warrior appeared once again in front of the stoic girl, only to be met with a harsh side kick awaiting him. Quick enough to side step the attack he let her leg fall as she stepped forward sending direct punches to his centre, simultaneously blocking and attacking, even as Chase advanced upon her, forcing her to move backwards and fight closer to his body. Her strikes were faster and more fluid, seemingly in tune with his body as he glided aimlessly through the movements. She was holding back more than he had originally thought.

"That's better."Chase said between blocks, subsequently finding a hole in her guard as he trapped her arms together. Snapping her head up to look at his, her eyes widened slightly as stray strands of crimson hair divided her vision. "But it's still not good enough." Releasing her hands, Sky didn't have the time to react before Chase's leg struck out from beneath him, making direct contact as his force travelled through her body throwing her raggedly into the trunk of a sturdy scholar tree.

Sky was briefly aware of the manic flight of birds from the assaulted tree as she tumbled to the floor, relieved as she melted into the cool sea of green softening her descend. Gazing upwards, her vision blurred slightly as she found herself captivated by the graceful fall of the petals disturbed from their place of rest, faintly smiling as she reflected on the contrast with her ungainly decent at the feet of the tree. Her hearing was muffled as she strained to hear the approach of the warrior, her eyes still struggling to focus on the blades of grass trampled beneath her. When it failed to improve, her heart quickened against her ribcage as a wave of anxiety washed over her, faintly feeling the steps of the older warrior on the earth beneath her fingers. The adrenaline soon sharpened her vision, her senses returning to her too late as she peered up at the man standing over her, that smug grin still planted on his lips. Closing her eyes briefly, Sky let out a small huffed laugh, dragging her back upright against the tree, only tearing them open again as she felt a familiar grip snake around her wrist. Pulling her upwards, Chase forced the girl to stand unsteadily before pushing her against the bark again, his forearm pressed firmly into the girl's throat.

Sky was still smiling when she felt her back thwack against the bark, sending fractions plummeting back towards the earth. She couldn't contain a small gasp of shock as the impact resonated through her purposely limp body, but she soon recovered, gazing up at the man now pinning her against the trunk. She could feel his arm pressed threateningly against her neck, but not to restrict her breathing or voice, it was just for show.

He had won.

"It seems I am victorious." Chase said, his voice low and quiet, almost sending a shiver down Sky's spine as she caught the hazardous tones. The Heylin energy surrounding them had dampened, but it was still there, adding a dangerous edge to his words.

Despite every sense screaming the danger to her, Sky replied with an earnest smile, gazing up honestly as she spoke. "It seems you are." Trusting her first instinct, she remained calm in the grip of the prevailing man, her breaths even and her pulse beating fast but steadily against the warrior's arm. His display of power, the overpowering aura dampening the air, it was all to show what he _could_ do, not what he _would_. He had no reason to carry this further... after all, it was all a game.

After a brief moment her suspicions were thankfully confirmed as the elder man formed his own wicked smile and released the girl as she found her footing properly on the trodden grass.

Chase watched as Sky gradually stretched out her limbs, wincing slightly as her stomach stretched painfully from the impact of the kick, only reacting as she began to speak.

"Well this has been lovely but I must get back to Jack." Chase visibly showed his reaction to the mention of the boy, narrowing his eyes at an empty space.

"That pathetic worm..." Chase began before being abruptly interrupted.

"Challenged the strongest warrior in China and lived to tell the tale. He fought for his honour, as well as mine, with every fibre in his being. He has done what everyone had always told him he would never be able to do." Sky added a more serious tone as she talked about her friend, feeling a sense of pride work its way to her voice. Chase seemed slightly taken aback at her words, which Sky took as her cue to leave. Bowing respectively at the man opposite her, she saw Chase do the same, and with a faint smile on her lips she began to depart.

"It's been a pleasure, Chase. And thank you for the knife." Sky was walking leisurely across the battlefield as she spied the warrior turn to face her, as she did to him. A good distance between them, Sky held up her knife from its concealment within her clothes with an achieved grin plastered across her face that she could not seem to shift. Chase looked utterly confused for a short moment, his hand reaching for where he had placed the knife and finding it gone. The look was replaced with what Sky had sworn was a flash of fury across his eyes before settling into a sly smile, his eyes closing. She had chosen a stance specifically used for close contact fighting; there would have been so many chances with his mind focused solely on the battle at hand.

"I lost the battle, Chase. But I won the prize." Sky concealed the blade once more and turned to leave before a voice stopped her.

"Well done, young warrior; Very innovative. Don't be mistaken... you will be seeing me again." Chase bowed once more, this time bringing his palm out in front of him and connecting his fist to the centre before lowering slightly. Sky smiled fondly at the Wing Chun bow and returned the gesture before turning on her heel and meandering away from the warrior.

"I would bet my life on it." Sky said, her tone equally as dark, her smile falling to a smirk as she feathered her fingers over the silken pearl in the blade's handle.

**Winh Chun is a wickid martial art, look it up ^_^ **

**:P Review?**


	17. Winner by default

Sky could hardly feel the long blades of crass grass slash around her calves as she sauntered through the wild pasture, treading remarkably in rhythm with her own elated heartbeat. Striding lazily, she held out her hands to glide along the barbed strands as she walked, letting the grasses assault her palms, delightfully lost in her own post battle euphoria.

Begrudgingly, she let the adrenaline drain from her blood, her mind becoming increasingly clearer with each step. The decline in her euphoric mood was unrelenting as she marched on, each muscle beginning to feel the brunt of the previous events. Her thoughts eventually wondered to her ever tiring feet pressing against the surprisingly rigid swards of grass bowing stiffly beneath her as she shook her head at her own misfortune. She had used much more energy than she had planned in the battle, consequently leaving her joyously victorious, but virtually drained. Lacking the amount of Chi necessary to teleport herself, she was left no choice but to travel the old fashioned way.

"_Lazy people use magic. You have two perfectly good legs; learn how to use them first and you might get somewhere."_

Chuckling lightly, Sky could hear the voice so clearly, the memory still fresh in her mind. For a moment, she was back home; the verdant English countryside stealing her senses as she looked up at the gently chastising face. Shaking her head, she relinquished the painful memory, marching briskly through the thickets now blanketing the ground.

Uncovering her blade from her garments, she placed the handle firmly in her palm, caressing the delicate engravings and relishing in the comfort it inevitably brought her. The slick of the pearl glided across her thumb, sending an uneasy chill through her as she felt the fading Heylin energy tainting the blade. Her nose wrinkled, the image of Chase arrogantly grasping the weapon, blemishing it. She usually wouldn't think twice, but the very nature of the energy flowing through her favoured blade made her more anxious than any other.

"_I wouldn't question my skills if I were you, young warrior...You may find something you don't like."_

Jack...

Chase's threat had immediately placed the poor boy in her thoughts during the battle, discarded only for the sake of focus. But now, nothing stopped the heart wrenching scenes playing out in front of her. Jack had questioned him, and what he found could have killed him. Instinctively, she quickened her pace as much as she could bear, her strained muscles protesting from the effort. "Hang on, Jack." Sky mumbled the words out loud, letting them spill into the increasingly hurried winds whipping through the pasture.

Rai looked on, utterly captivated as his friends glided through the grounds in the most viciously graceful moves he had ever seen. Stepping back from the group, he could see the sheer amount of focus in place as the temple filled with their elemental energies, weaving through the brickwork and naturally merging with the ancient sanctuary. They had decided to leave the battlefield soon after the events had drawn to a close, choosing to avoid a confrontation with the likely aggressive Chase Young, and instead spent the ride home planning on how to combat the situation.

"**This is all, most confusing." Omi said, shaking his head slightly at his friends as Dojo undulated through the clouds blotting the sky. **

"**No... It's so simple, it's just staring us in the face. We just go back to what we do best." Rai spoke hurriedly, an earnest smile displayed uncontrollably on his lips. **

"**Care to elaborate there?" Kimiko asked, her curiosity clearly masking her voice.**

"**Well, we have a problem don't we. If were fighting Jack, It looks like we're fighting that Sky chick too. So, how are we going to get Jack in an uncomfortable place were she can't help him?" **

**There was a pause as he looked at the uniform confusion across his friends faces, until he noticed Clay's head rise upwards as he spoke, his eyes slightly concealed by his trademark hat. **

"**I reckon that would be a showdown." **

**Rai smiled in response, watching it spread between the other monks. "Bingo. If we get him back in a showdown, we can be prepared. We will know what to expect. He will be dragged into the old routine, which is exactly what he doesn't want. He'll be playing by our rules again. "**

"**And what will happen if it turns into a repeat of last time?" Omi lowered his tone slightly, arching his eyebrow as he waited for his friend to respond. **

"**It won't. And do you know why? We are going to start training like we've never trained before. Hate to say it, but we've got lazy guys. A lot of all this is beyond our control. We can't control how much Jack has trained and we can't control whether Chase is interested in that Sky girl. But, we can control what we do to prepare for it. I say we start now." **

Minuets passed after they had arrived at the temple before they were poised in the training grounds, dragging their bemused master along with them. Even Rai was surprised with the sudden intensity of his fellow monks, hardly expecting the passionate displays of power that raged through the temple. Stepping back, he could fully appreciate the focus that stifled the air, allowing the elemental energies radiate along the grounds in an unstoppable torrent.

Reluctantly, the monk tore his eyes away from his friends and set them on the Vault across the grounds. Smirking slightly, he took one last look at the sparing warriors and lightly sprinted towards the stone fortress, only slowing as he reached the precarious pebbled staircase. Stepping casually, he ran his fingers along the carved stone encasing the walls, breathing in the musky, dust filled air lacing the atmosphere and invading his lungs. Reaching the draw he needed, Rai turned towards the compartment hidden within the masonry and pushed lightly on the stone, cleverly concealing the newest weapon to be added to their arsenal.

Grasping the handle tightly, he lifted it from its resting place and gingerly ran his finger down the blade, revelling at the touch of the cold, unforgiving metal. Sighing, he placed it by his side and began to ascend the stairs. "It's still tainted." Whispering to himself, Rai let the sword hang from his hand more loosely than before, hating the energy that seeped from the metal. This magnificent sword was one of the Shen Gong Wu Spicer had left at the battlefield, thrown at their feet as he sauntered proudly from the arena. Despite the dregs of defeat heavily lain on the weapons handle, Rai had chosen this weapon as a reminder. Every time he grasped the embossed handle, fury would flow into him at the memories it held, and every time, he would promise that they would never happen again.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Rai stepped into the pool of light outside the vault, the blade hanging firmly by his side as he approached his tiring friends.

"You'll get obsessed by that thing before much longer." Kimiko smirked breathlessly as the others gathered around the sword wielding monk.

"Na. This is my key to victory." Rai smirked back, criss-crossing the blade slowly in front of him. "Spicer's not going to know what hit him."

"Show us what you can do then, partner." Clay said, stepping back from the blade, cutting through the air in agonisingly slow motion. Despite seeing the sword in action almost every day as his friend trained, he never got tired of seeing the devastation it could create.

A relaxed smile resting on Rai's lips, he ambled towards a plateau of construction materials lain on the grass that was destined to become a new training mechanism their master could torture them with. Reaching a steel girder sticking vertically out of the assaulted earth, he positioned the sword before taking a breath to call out the Shen Gong Wu's name. "Masamune's Blade!"

Swiftly swiping the blade through the air, the metal passed through the beam cleanly and without effort, as if it had not passed through it at all, severing it almost invisibly into 3 parts. Gradually after the attack, the metal slid along the incisions and fell to the ground into precisely cut sections.

"Masumane's Blade: Cuts through anything and everything." Rai said, bringing the sword up horizontally as the other monks ran their fingers along the blade itself.

"We can't kill him Raimundo..." Kimiko almost chuckled as she said it, looking up at the almost hungry look on Raimundo's face. "What are you planning to do?"

Snatching the sword back to his side, he laughed lightly before giving his reply.

"Of course I won't kill him! I'm just going to beat him with his own arrogance. If he wasn't so damn cocky we wouldn't even have this Wu. He had his revenge, but he needs to know that we won't take that again." Pausing slightly, he handed the blade to an eagerly awaiting Omi who proceeded to swing it gracefully at the sky, marvelling at the chasm that appeared through the clouds. "Whatever he's planning, he needs to know that we're gonna be there to stop him."

Jack stared, his eyes fixated at the bandages being wrapped tightly around his forearm, the occasional sting of icy metal meeting his assaulted skin as his faithful creation tended to his wounds. Hardly noticing the final pin fastening the white covering, his eyes still stared blankly at his arm, experimentally tightening his fist and releasing it mechanically.

"All done Sir." The medic-bot spoke carefully, registering the glazed over look in his Master's eyes. When there was no reply, it reached out, placing its metallic hands onto the boy's sensitive skin and automatically jumping backwards as he shot back to reality.

"It's all done Sir." The robot repeated, waiting patiently as Jack cautiously kneaded the bound areas, wincing periodically as he roamed his skin.

"Well done. Thanks." Jack's voice was as monotonal as his creation's, falling dead as it hit the air.

"Is there anything else I can do?" The Medic-bot replied, only to be met with a sigh from his Master, his head hung and his eyes shut almost peacefully.

"Medic Bot... deactivate." As soon as the words were uttered, there was a whir as the metallic body hang limp, all life devoid from the robotic shell. For a moment, Jack just sat there; a prang of guilt shooting through his sensitive skin as he glanced at his faithful machine, wilted uselessly in the air.

He was surprised that Wuya's words could put such a heavy burden on his shoulders after all this time. Even after she left, her poisonous tongue still held its presence, lingering in the air to spiral round and round like a broken record. But the thought that weighed on his mind was whether the effect her words had were because of the loyalty he feels, or whether it's because he knows in the back of his mind, those words could ring true. There was not one doubt in his mind that Sky was capable of manipulating people to get what she wanted, even if that person was Chase Young. If what that poisonous hag said was true, he could easily see it happen. What Wuya said was correct; Sky was no master, and it would be natural for her to seek out one for herself, but Chase Young of all people? She had warned him about that dragon so often, it just doesn't make sense...

Jack's mind continued in its usual manner; racing through every possibility, evaluating every scenario until he reached back to the beginning where he would promptly start again. Another old habit no amount of training would destroy. Sitting lifeless, he continued to think without much consideration, running through the motions as his body slowly melted into the worn leather chair, his eyes lowering with each minute of pointless debating. He didn't even notice as his mind gave in mercifully to his pleading body, surrendering gradually into a welcoming slumber.

Sky stood perfectly still, staring down on the concrete staircase, ignoring her now screaming muscles as she gripped the metal banister for stability. Something was wrong. She could almost smell the essence seeping from below her, rising to surround her with its suffocating aura. Whatever had caused it was clearly not there now, but the unsettled churn of her stomach was not alleviated as she tore her reluctant feet from heir resting place and stepped rigidly down each step, focusing more and more intently into the darkness of the shadow encased room. Nearing the end of the concrete mountain, Sky flicked her eyes briefly around the metallic space before letting them rest on the figure slumped peacefully in the confines of the dark leather melting around the contours of his body. Stepping almost silently towards the boy, a brief feeling of dread had snuck through, only to be replaced with relief as she reached the peaceful form, his chest metrically rising and falling in perfect rhythm. Examining more closely, she could see the expertly tied bandages covering his skin periodically, but no blood to be seen. Few blots of interestingly coloured bruises blemished his exposed skin, but other than that the boy had escaped relatively unharmed. A small smile replaced her stoic expression as she watched him, almost motherly as she removed a few stray strands of flamed hair from shielding his loosely shut eyes. Sighing, she looked away, concentrating more on the fading awareness on the periphery of her senses. Stroking her hand along the glass topped work table she wrinkled her nose at the residual energy still staining the surface. Her encounter with the Heylin Dragon had increased her sensitivity to the sinister energy now waning from the room, leaving her leaning against the table top, her body exhausted and her mind livid with the possibility...

There was every chance that Chase had got to him faster than she could, but the energy was too weak to have been from the dragon. Of course, there was always the fact that Jack was still in one piece which pointed against that theory. Unfortunately, that could only mean one thing, and there was only one more person that could produce pure Heylin energy, albeit in its weakened state. Sighing again, the girl followed her body's will as it ambled across the room before lowering slowly to the floor and resting against the cooling concrete walls.

It was only once he had woken had he realised he had been asleep, the distinctive sound of hesitant footsteps assaulting the concrete reaching his ears and dragging him reluctantly back to reality. His heart quickened instinctively as he strained his hearing, sub consciously holding his breath. Opening his heavy eyes, he tore himself away from his dreamless sleep, allowing them to adjust to the peculiar lighting before they settled on the figure moving sluggishly through the shadows. Letting go of his breath he allowed himself to relax as he recognised the intruder, now sitting against the wall with her legs against her chest.

"Sky?" Jack spoke, his voice slightly hoarse from his brief sleep. The girl looked up sharply, visibly surprised by his sudden voice.

"Oh," Sky spoke back softly, her tiredness easily seeping through her words. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, kinda..." Speaking cautiously, he furrowed is brow. He could tell instantly that there was something wrong. Flinching, he sat up more quickly than he should have, focusing his eyes on the figure across the room. Everything he saw was different to what he had expected. Sitting against the wall, she held her legs in front of her chest protectively, her head barely raised in fatigue. As Jack looked further he could tell it was not just her appearance that seemed odd. The usual aura of exuberance that shrouded her was absent, making her feel almost empty as she set her head lightly back against the wall.

A small flash of panic reached Jack as he gazed at the unfamiliar image before him, the unsettling feeling raising his concern to his voice. "What happened? What did he do? Are you ok?" The words tumbled uncontrollably from is mouth as a torrent of questions filled his head, fuelled by the familiar feeling of rage building at the Heylin warrior as he stood from his resting place. He paused briefly as she brought her head down to face him before bringing a smile to her own.

Listening the urgency in Jack's voice, Sky paused slightly before answering, finding it surprisingly difficult to remove the negative thoughts circling her head. She contemplated briefly confronting the boy but quickly decided against it. Instead, she opted to ease the nervous tension already engulfing the room in its static energy. "I'm fine Jack, Just tired. I've used up nearly all my Chi."

Her response hung in the air, a slightly alleviated Jack still brimming with impatience. "But, what happened? Did you win?" Jack frowned, his voice adopting a more nervous tone.

The weary girl stretched her legs out in front of her before answering, noticing that she couldn't remove the effect of the irritating Heylin energy from her voice as she spoke. "Not much happened to be honest. He decided he was going to 'test' me so we ended up fighting over the knife he took from you. It didn't last long." She paused slightly, reaching into her clothes and presenting the blade, twisting it slightly in the scarce light. "I didn't exactly win, but I got it back." Ending the sentence on a slightly elevated tone, she looked to Jack who had spotted the contemplative look masking her face.

"Did...did he hurt you?" Jack asked hesitantly, stepping forward slightly to read her expression as she faced away from his gaze.

"...No. Just a few bruises I suspect." Grimacing, she knew she had unintentionally paused before answering. Looking up to the boy's face, she examined his features and looked immediately back down. Unfortunately, he had also noticed the minute halt in her voice.

"Where?" Jack furrowed his brow, once again stepping closer to the girl and halting only as she stretched her petite legs out more onto the rapidly warming concrete. She was lying to him and he knew it. Rising carefully against the wall, she noted the complaints from her mistreated feet, striding lazily in front of the mirror.

Jack had to struggle to keep his breathing under control, struggling in vain against the surge of conflicting emotions pouring endlessly from him. On one side he could clearly see the effect of the fight weighing down her almost fragile looking body. On the other he could sense the distance she was creating, keeping her sentences as short as possible and avoiding eye contact unless she wanted to read him. She wouldn't let him in; it was like she had a barrier around her. Jack couldn't tell whether it was his guilt and anxiousness for her well being, or his anger at her disinterest that was overpowering him most. He didn't understand it, there was clearly something else occupying her mind. Watching the girl move begrudgingly to the cracked mirror, he let his eyes drop as he recalled Wuya's parting words.

"_Trust me Jack. Once Chase has had his way, you will be able to tell. The Heylin have a gift for corruption. Just you remember what happened to Omi once he got close to the retched dragon..."_

Clenching his jaw, he jerked his head sharply to chase the words from his mind. He didn't want to believe them. He wouldn't.

Unfastening his eyes, he settled them on Sky's reflection, his hard expression falling instantly as he watched her bring up the jet black cloth to expose her stomach. The material gave way to her slightly bronzed and untainted skin before revealing further her toned abdomen, only to see it transform into a canvas for the grotesque colour spreading like ink beneath the soft tan.

Neither of them spoke as Jack watched her inspect the area warily with her fingertips, tenderly running them along the peculiar colour. Raising his hand, Jack placed his own hand on a similar bruise he had acquired from the same adversary, flinching as he made contact. He was thankful how used to injury he was from all those years of combat, softening the blow in an air of familiarity. Trying to ignore the protective prang pulling at him as he watched the display of colour, he pushed the thoughts from his head knowing she was more adapt at taking injury than he, and if she wasn't, she would never admit it.

Sky had been faintly surprised at the foreign colour invading her skin, not expecting the display looking back at her through the mirror. Tracing back her mind she remembered the exact moment the contact was made; that one kick that sent her flying into the nearest tree and spelled her downfall. She had been trying to ignore the pains trying to spread across her, but staring at the damage gave it a certain reality that hit her body with more ferocity. Realising her silence to the worried boy behind her, she forced a calmer facade before turning towards him.

"I heal quickly. It will be fine." Jack almost jumped as Sky pulled him back from his own thoughts, relaxing as he saw a warmer expression pulling at her features. "How are your injuries? I saw you got a robot to..."

"Oh! Yeh, I couldn't really do it myself..." Jack started, interrupting the girl's words and glancing over to the lifeless medic-bot.

"Don't worry; it was the smart thing to do. I looked you over; it didn't look like you have any major wounds. I'm glad you're ok." Sky was relieved as she saw Jack visibly relax at her more convincing act.

"Ditto. So... you got the dagger but lost the fight. How does that work?" Jack followed Sky's calmer attitude, leaning back against his work table, a small smile lying naturally on his lips.

"I took it when we were fighting but he didn't notice. He won, of course, but I got what I wanted." This time, Sky couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

Chuckling quietly, Jack closed his eyes, fatigue still pulling on his features. "Awesome. I hope Chase was pissed."

"You could say that..." Sky smirked back, steadily closing the gap between them.

"So...what happens now?" Jack looked uncertain again, causing Sky to place her hand on his shoulder, gripping it lightly.

"Everything will go as planned, Jack. Don't worry about the Heylin; they were always going to be an obstacle." Without even leaving enough time for him to reply, Sky took her hand away before strolling back towards the door. "You get some more sleep. I'm going out for a bit; the stars are out tonight."

"Ok, night..." Jack called after her as she ascended the concrete steps and earned a wave in reply before she disappeared beyond the basement's boarders. He had tried not to notice her strange behaviour, but the notion was laying on him heavier than he cared to admit. Standing in the centre of the empty room, he sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands before he reluctantly surrendered to his body, ascending the stairs himself. However, there was one thought that refused to vacate his mind, constantly bringing his attention back to it. Could she know? He quickly came to a resolution; that it was impossible, that there was no way... but still the thought lingered in the recesses of his thoughts.

Looking over her shoulder, Wuya growled slightly as she quickened her pace, faintly aware of the red waves of hair flickering behind her as the breeze rushed past. However, it didn't matter how far she wandered, she still couldn't shake the looming shadow of the mountain looking over her.

Having returned to the dubious safety of her home she had expected the third degree but instead was met with a certain disturbing disinterest from the dragon. A casual acknowledgement of her existence was the only communication in the strange atmosphere of the dwelling, separated sporadically with the occasional increasingly hostile comment soaked in that sarcastic, amused tone she had come to hate. His confusing and frankly boring behaviour had driven her out into the crisp darkness of the forest below; because after you have become accustomed to Chase Young, you know when to disappear.

Slowing her pace, she approached a brief clearing in the thickets, sighing as she stared up at the slightly off-full moon, frowning lazily as she gazed upwards.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" The voice came from low in the branches, startling compared to the eerie silence of the night.

"Quite." Wuya glided her vision to the source of the sound, peculiarly still and unconcerned of the intrusion of the tranquillity; as if she had known the girl was there. Sky was perched lazily on the low hanging branch, looking almost lethargic as she stared longingly at the hypnotic light commanding the sky.

"I think you can guess why I'm here." Sky said bluntly, the cutting edge falling flat through lack of energy.

"I'm not sure I do. I guess you want Chase? I wish I could say he's told me all about you..." Wuya spoke fluently, a faint smirk pulling apart her nonchalant expression.

A half hearted chuckle was forced from Sky's lips, still flicking her eyes from light to light speckled across the black canvas. "It's almost like an insult; assuming I wouldn't notice."

Unexpectedly, Wuya's response was an abrupt chuckle causing a ripple of annoyance crawl its way up Sky's spine. "You make it too easy. So what are you going to do? Fight me?" The sarcasm cut through her words, striking Sky as she hit the ground, walking wearily, her heavy feet carrying her toward the cackling witch.

"You were so great, you know." The words caught Wuya off guard, her eyebrows rising in curiosity. "You are the original Heylin evil. It took 3 of the most powerful dragons ever seen to show you defeat and even then they could only imprison you. Your name alone could strike fear into every warlock and wannabe world conqueror for hundreds of years. Even I had heard stories about you as a child."

A smile had claimed the confused witch, enjoying having her ego stroked for once, albeit under suspicious circumstances. However, her expression dropped instantly at the girls next words.

"And then you lost it all to Chase Young." A huffed laugh escaped Sky's mouth as she spoke, her eyes resting on the looming mountain in the distance. "I seems like everyone ends up losing to Chase Young, doesn't it?"

Wuya followed the girls gaze, bewildered at the change in atmosphere the girl's words had caused and pausing briefly before delivering her response.

"How over dramatic. It is only a matter of time before I get my powers back." Wuya scoffed dismissively, snapping Sky out of her temporary daze and back to where she had left the conversation.

"I'm not deluded, Wuya. I know that if you had your powers I wouldn't stand a chance. But as it happens, I also know that without your powers, I am a fair match for you." Sky watched Wuya narrow her eyes slightly, mulling over her words. "I don't need another enemy and neither do you. Therefore, I'm telling you to stay away from Jack."

"Oh really?" Wuya smirked, her canines just visible below her curling lips. "And what's going to make him stay away from me?"

Sky breathed deeply, her eyes flashing danger and she curled her fist against her thigh. "Let me worry about that. For now I suggest you take my advice; because god forbid if Chase finds out what you're planning."

The girl watched as that smirk melted off the witch's lips, her canines veiled once more behind her garnet lips. Satisfied with the reaction, Sky turned her back to the seething woman, feeling her venomous eyes burning into her back as she sauntered away, her own contented grin conquering her weary expression.


End file.
